


Puppy Love

by Dr_Floofers



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I LOVE PUPPIES, Other, Smut, also, also medical shit, and puppies, because that's what I do for a living, but later, careful if you have a weak stomach, dunno when, fluff?, gonna keep making tags, guess we'll have to wait and see, hahahahahaha, imma be describing a lot of the cases in detail so..., like abscesses on a cow's face, puppies everywhere, smut?, sure, there can be some really gross stuff sometimes, this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Floofers/pseuds/Dr_Floofers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have just opened up your own veterinary clinic in Manhattan, when one night, you receive a frantic phone call about an injured puppy. The people who come with the puppy, however, are an even bigger surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I work at a vet clinic, and today, I began thinking about what it would be like if Bucky brought in his puppy dog, and how much he would fret over it and how cute it would be. Also, it would be a great excuse for him to come visit often~
> 
> Fun fact: every scenario in the clinic will be inspired by one that I myself have actually experienced.

You sighed as you let yourself sag against the wall, looking around your spic-and-span lobby with pride. You had now owned your own animal clinic for an entire month, something that was easier said than done. Years of schooling and hard work had finally paid off, and you were now working to make a name for yourself as a veterinarian.  
There had been some offers from different clinics that wanted to hire you on, but you had wanted to have your own business since you were a child. It was just better that way, even though you couldn't explain exactly why.  
But it had all paid off. Here you were, standing in your brand new, shining clinic that was located in the middle of Manhattan, a swell of pride in your chest. You had hired a secretary, two technicians, and a veterinary assistant already, but you still helped them clean up every evening if you could.  
Your employees had left for the evening already, and you went to your desk to catch up on some paperwork and inventory. It was late at night, but you didn't have anything else to do. You sat there in your chair, playing music on your phone as you figured up prices on medicine and other supplies. The phone rang suddenly, making your heart jump as the shrill ring shattered the calm silence. You quickly paused your music and picked up the phone.  
"Manhattan Animal Clinic, this is Dr. (L/N). How may I help you?" You tried to sound professional.  
"Dr. (L/N), we have an emergency. My friend's puppy got attacked by another dog, her leg is hurt really bad. I know it's after hours, but please, you're the only clinic we could get to answer." The masculine voice was all but begging. Whoever the man was, he sounded panicked.  
"Of course, sir. I'll unlock the front door and wait for you there." You stood and hurried to the front of the clinic to make sure that whoever this was could get in.  
"Guys!" You heard the caller address someone else. "Get Blondie, I found someone to check her out! Thank you so much, Doctor!" The call ended, and you realized that you had failed to ask what the man's name was. Damn.  
You unlocked the door, flicked on the lights, and began getting one of the exam rooms ready. In just a few minutes, you heard the bell on the front door, and you hurried back to the lobby. There, you were greeted by quite a shocking site.  
Steve Rogers, also known to the world as Captain America, stood beside another famous (perhaps infamous) man you assumed to be Bucky Barnes. Tony Stark, only one of the most recognized billionaires in the world was flanking them, along with Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Thor, Bruce Banner, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and Sam Wilson. Apparently, they noticed your jaw slightly agape.  
"Dr. (L/N), I presume?" Captain America stepped forwards, extending his hand. Before he thought you were rude, you slowly accepted the handshake.  
"Yes, sir," you smiled shakily. "That would be me."  
"Never told me that the doc was a sexy young lady, Cap," Tony chuckled as he combed his fingers in his hair, checking his reflection in the freshly cleaned door. "Tony Stark. Nice to meet you, sweetheart." You accepted his handshake as well.  
"Excuse me," the quiet brunette interrupted the greetings. He was cradling an adorable golden retriever puppy, the little furry bundle whimpering softly. "Would you mind going ahead and checking her out?"  
"Oh, of course, Mr. Barnes. That is correct, isn't it?" You smiled brightly at him, then motioned for the group to follow you into the exam room. "Who do you have with you?" You gestured at the ball of golden fur.  
"This is Blondie," he answered softly. He was a little shocked that someone knew his name and didn't run from him screaming.  
"May I take her for a moment?" You held out your hands. When you saw the nervous hesitation in his eyes, you smiled. "It'll only be for a moment. I need to weigh her."  
"Bucky, it's alright," Natasha spoke up. "She knows what she's doing."  
Bucky glanced over at Wanda, wide eyes silently begging for some reassurance. Your head felt a little fuzzy for a moment, then Wanda nodded.  
"It's okay. She will not hurt her."  
That seemed to comfort the metal-armed man, and he slowly placed the puppy into your hands. You weighed her, scribbling down the number before setting her on the exam table. You took a quick temperature, chewing at your lower lip at the reading. 104.3... That wasn't good.  
"See, Thor, that's what happens when you go to doctors here on Earth," you heard Clint explain to the big blond.  
"Shut up, Barton," Bruce reprimanded. "We don't need him refusing medical attention more than he already does."  
"Wait, they really do that?" Pietro asked, eyes wide.  
"Pietro, you've been seen by doctors before," Sam Wilson groaned. "Did they ever shove a thermometer up your ass?"

"They're always like this," Steve grinned at you apologetically, then seemed to notice your slightly worried expression. "Well, what's the verdict?"  
You were carefully looking the puppy's mangled front left leg over as Bucky held her, stroking her fur with his right hand, his fingers gently rubbing her ears as if he were afraid he might break her.  
"It's...it's not good," you met the blond super soldier's gaze. "She isn't acting like it hurts her when I move or palpate her leg." You picked up a pair of clamps and tested each soft little puppy toe by squeezing them. Nothing.  
"So what does that mean?" Tony leaned his elbows on the table, watching you.  
"It means that she has suffered quite a bit of nerve damage. From the looks of things and from what I can feel without taking an x-ray, I imagine she has a pretty nasty break in this leg as well."  
Bucky swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving your face. This wasn't what he wanted to hear. It wasn't what any of them had wanted to hear. The Avengers had all gotten attached to this fluffy little puppy, even though it was technically his dog.  
"What can you do for her?" Pietro asked, reaching out a finger to stroke the little dog's back.  
"That leg has to come off, and it would be best if it came off now."  
All eyes swung to you. You had ten pairs of eyes fixed on you, unwavering. It was more than enough to make you feel uncomfortable; 10 of the most potentially dangerous people in the world didn't look too happy with you.  
"You can't fix it...?" Bucky asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"I could fix the break, though the surgery to pin everything back in place would be very involved and drawn out. And that wouldn't do anything for all her severed nerves. She would drag her leg around and eventually rub the flesh off her feet. It would be best if the leg came off," you explained, as calmly as possible.

"Come on, Barnes," Sam urged. "You have to do what's best for the little gal. If we can't save the leg, we can at least save her." He looked up at you. "You can save her, right?"  
You nodded. "Provided I get that leg off before infection gets going and starts causing secondary problems. She will be okay, Mr. Barnes. Animals adapt very quickly to changes such as this."  
Bucky looked down at his puppy that was nestled in his arms. He took in a deep breath, then nodded slowly. "How soon can you do it? Could you do it right now?"  
"Now?" You glanced at the clock, and chewed on your lip. Well, you hadn't had anything better to do. "Alright. I can do it. I can't have all of you in here though, I'm afraid. Why don't some of you wait out in the lobby?" You became all business as you swept about the room, grabbing a surgery pack, moving the surgery light, and getting scalpel blades and suture ready.  
"Capsicle? Why don't me, you, and Buckster stay in here?" Tony suggested. "Rest of you go sit down and play 20 Questions or something?" He looked at you again. "How long do you figure this will take?"  
"I would guess about 2 1/2 to 3 hours," you answered, not stopping your prep work. "By the time I get her under anesthesia and prep that leg, not to mention the amount of time it takes to do something like this, it'll be rather time consuming." You drew up a general sedative, calculating the dose for the puppy's weight.  
As you approached the puppy once again, you saw Bucky Barnes' arms close around the young dog even more protectively.  
"Mr. Barnes, I need to give her this injection. Alright?" You offered him another smile. "It will make her go to sleep, and then I can get her going on oxygen and some gas anesthesia."  
"Buck, let her do it," Steve patted his friend's shoulder soothingly.  
Bucky glanced at Steve, then at you, then carefully moved his arms away. You slipped the needle into the muscle of the puppy's back leg and injected the sedative, smoothly withdrawing it afterwards. The fuzzball didn't even make a peep.

The others had filed out into the lobby, and you started to fear for the lobby's safety as you heard the group start to cut up. You ignored it though and rolled the gas machine into the room, and made sure the heart monitor was up and running. You dug through your trach tubes, found the proper size for the puppy, and got it ready to place. After a couple of minutes, the puppy relaxed against the table. You gave her a second injection, then began giving her injections of penicillin. Steve and Tony had sat down, but Bucky still stood at the table, his hand methodically rubbing the drowsy pup's head. You grabbed your flashlight and the trach tube, moving to the puppy's head.  
"Mr. Barnes, can you do me a favor?" You glanced up at him.  
"Just call me Bucky," he grumbled. "I...I guess I can...?"  
You took his left hand, not stopping to notice his change of expression or to worry about the fact that it was metal, and you guided his thumb and forefinger to rest under the puppy's top lip, right behind her canine teeth.  
"Can you hold right there and open her mouth for me, please? I need to put this tube in, it will make the surgery a lot safer."  
He nodded and did as you asked him to. You gently grasped the puppy's tongue, pulling it down and out of the way as you held your flashlight in your mouth. Angling the light down the little throat, you carefully slid the tube down her trachea. Once satisfied with the placement, you inflated the cuff, tied the tube into place, and hooked it up to the hose of the gas machine. You turned on the oxygen, then smiled at Bucky.  
"That was good. Thank you for helping me," you praised, trying to keep him from worrying about his puppy as much as possible.  
You began shaving the top part of the maimed leg and her shoulder, going underneath and to the front of her chest as well. You vacuumed up the hair, scrubbed the surgery site well, scrubbed yourself, gloved up, put on your surgery cap and face mask, and began placing drapes around the small leg, clamping them down into place.

"I- You don't mind if I stay right here, do you...?" Bucky asked, voice barely above a whisper. If half the things you had heard about him were true, he had every right to be so on edge all the time. Poor guy.  
You nodded, not looking up from arranging your surgery instruments. "Of course. Just don't touch anything, please. I need for this all to stay sterile."  
He smiled softly, the first smile you had seen from him all evening, and your insides all but turned into goo. He was something else when he smiled...  
You made the first incision right at the elbow joint, your scalpel blade gliding smoothly through. You cut carefully through each layer of tissue. You hit a small vessel suddenly, and blood spurted up in a needle-thin fountain.  
"Oh God, that's sick," you heard Tony groan, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw him lower his head into his hand, his elbow resting on his crossed knee.  
"For such a loud mouth, you certainly have a weak stomach," Steve chuckled.  
Bucky merely watched, almost entranced by your movements as you clamped off the vessel and began ligating it to stop the bleeding. Every action was precise and swift. You were sure of yourself, of the skill in your fingers and the knowledge you had.

"This might get a little messy," you warned as you began cutting through the bone and the joint.  
"What, throwing blood everywhere isn't messy enough?" Tony asked, but you could hear the teasing in his tone. The door cracked open, and glancing up, you saw Clint's face poking in. It blanched at the sight of the mostly removed leg, and he quickly pulled his head back once again.  
"That's fuckin' gross," you heard him announce to the others, who all simply laughed at him.  
Finally, you had the leg off and began closing everything back up, replacing the layers of tissue and muscle with painstaking care. You placed a drain tube right above the incision, stitched it into place, and then finished closing up the wound. You cleaned up the bloody stump, used tissue glue to make sure the bleeding was stopped, and finally, you slumped back against the counter, gloved hands bloody, but a triumphant smile under your mask.

"You're all done?" Steve looked up from the book he had brought along with him.  
"Yes, sir," you nodded as you began cleaning up your mess. You turned off the anesthesia gas, leaving the puppy on the oxygen to ensure that she would recover properly.  
You peeled off your gloves, threw them away, and got rid of your mask and cap, pushing your hair back with your fingers with a weary sigh. The puppy slowly began to stir, and you smiled as Bucky focused all his attention on her, petting the tiny head with a single finger, talking softly into the velvety ear.  
"Would you mind if I kept her here overnight? Just to make sure she recovers okay?" You worried about whether or not Bucky would agree, and you swallowed nervously as his steely gaze swept up to meet yours. It was silent for a while, then, he slowly nodded.  
"Alright... Can-can I come back tomorrow afternoon for her...?"  
"Of course," you smiled. "I just want to keep an eye her and give her some medicine for pain in the morning. I'll send more home with you as well when you get her, along with some antibiotics."  
Tony sat up, stretching in his chair. He had dozed off, and he yawned loudly before looking at you with sleepy eyes and sexily mussed up hair.  
"How much do we owe you, Doc?"  
"Huh?" You had been so wrapped up in your work, that you hadn't even considered the bill.  
"Hell, I'd pay you twenty grand if it meant that Frosty here wouldn't go nuts on whatever poor sap owned the dog that attacked Blondie," Stark chuckled.  
"Give me just a moment," you laughed. "I don't believe it will be quite that much." You began figuring things up and adding them together on the calculator. "250," you answered finally. "For the surgery, the after-hours emergency, the medicine, and the overnight stay."  
"Wait, are you joking?" Steve was staring at you. "That's it...?"  
Your eyebrow arched up. "Should I charge more...?"  
"No," the blond began, "I was just expecting something a lot more...I don't know, worse?"  
"She isn't very big, it didn't require as much time as it would have if she had been grown," you explained. "Besides, I would be a terrible vet if I was just in the business to make money."  
"Honey, I appreciate your honesty the damn fine job you did." Tony stood up, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled out some bills, counted them out, then stuffed them into your hand. "500 cash. Keep the change. You deserve it."  
"But-but I-" You started to protest, eyes wide in disbelief.  
"Talk to the ass, cause the face ain't gonna listen," Tony chuckled as he strode out of the room.  
"Thank you very much, Doc." Steve shook your hand, then patted the groggy puppy before he left."  
Bucky was there alone, now, staring down at you in silence. Suddenly, he moved forwards, quickly enough to make you flinch. His arms wrapped around you and he hugged you tightly, his face pressing into your neck.  
"Thank you," he whispered. He kept you in his embrace for a moment, then pulled back, looking sheepish. "I'll...I'll see you tomorrow then...?"  
You nodded, partially in shock from the fact that a world-wide feared ex-assassin had just hugged you and snuggled you.  
He leaned down, placed a kiss on the young dog's head, then gave you a ghost of a smile before leaving the room. You heard the bell again, the group chattering loudly as they left, asking how everything went, was Blondie okay, could they go get schwarma?  
You stood silently, a goofy smile on your face. You removed the trach tube from the puppy, turned off the oxygen, then took her off to get her bedded down and comfortable for the night. Your life might have just gotten a lot more interesting.


	2. Sending Her Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to take Bucky's puppy home with you to keep an eye on her, and later the next day, with little Blondie's help, you are effectively turned into a puddle of infatuated goo.

You groaned as you pressed your face into your pillow, not wanting to wake up. Then, you heard the whimpering of a puppy, and remembered the emergency last night, the spur of the moment amputation, and the handsome, quiet man who had hugged you in thanks for taking care of his dog.

Rolling out of bed, you tiptoed over to the basket where you had placed the little Golden Retriever. Scooping her up into your arms, you took her out into your backyard and set her down in the grass, letting her hop around on her three legs and go to the bathroom.

You had decided to take Bucky Barnes' puppy home with you for the night. It didn't make you feel comfortable, knowing that she would have been alone in the clinic all night. So you had brought her home, kept an eye on her, gave her more pain medication, and made sure she was well cared for.

Letting little Blondie scamper around the yard and get used to her missing limb, you went inside and began to get dressed in your scrubs. After you finished getting ready for work, you caught the wiggly puppy and drove back to the clinic with her. You got her comfy in a cage, gave her food and water, and then unlocked the clinic and checked everything over before your techs and assistant arrived.

The day went smoothly, only the routine appointments such as vaccines and the like. It was kind of boring, but you knew that Bucky would be back for his puppy later in the afternoon, and you were excited to see him again.

Why? You weren't sure. Something about the man just intrigued you. He was quiet, his eyes seemed sad almost. You wanted to figure out his secrets, to learn everything you could possibly know about him, but you had just met the man, and it made you feel strange to be so fascinated with a stranger.

After stealing glances at the clock all day, removing a piece of a chew bone from between a dog's molars, it was finally time to start winding down for the evening. The door's little bell jingled suddenly, and you couldn't keep your excitement contained as you hurried to the lobby before your receptionist could start flirting. She was a nice girl, just liked to bat those eyelashes a lot, which usually wouldn't bother you, except you felt uncomfortable with the idea of her flirting with Bucky.

There he stood, a long sleeved shirt on, and his left hand stuffed into the pocket of his jeans. He was obviously nervous, trying to keep from engaging in conversation with your bubbly receptionist. Then, he saw you, and a smile tugged at his lips. His gorgeous, kissable lips... Mentally slapping yourself, you drew your attention from his mouth and met his gaze with a smile.

"Hey, Mr. Barnes!"

"Hi, Doctor," he returned your greeting, although he was much quieter about it. "Is Blondie okay...?" He chewed his lower lip nervously, his gaze anxious as he watched your face.

You motioned for him to follow you, and you lead him to the cage room. "Yes, sir, Mr. Barnes, she's doing fine." You reached the cage room, and were reaching for the door knob, but he got it first and held the door open.

"Ladies first," he shrugged.

Smiling in thanks, you went into the room, found Blondie's cage, and got her out before going back to present her to her owner. Bucky's face lit up in one of the most beautiful smiles you had ever seen, and he gathered the dog up in his arms, hugging her to his chest as she yapped and squirmed and licked his face excitedly.

You felt your insides growing even more mushy. Jesus, why was this man making you turn into a ball of jello? What were his qualifications? Besides his devastatingly good looks and pouty lips that you felt like biting- you mentally slapped yourself again

"Thank you." He hugged you next then, his left arm wrapping around you and pulling you close as his right hand contained the bouncing ball of fur and energy. Pressed up against his strong chest, you weren't quite sure what to do, but decided to simply enjoy the moment. After being silent for a little while, you pulled back from the hug, looking up at him.

"I-I took her home with me last night, Mr. Barnes," you admitted, hoping that wouldn't ruin the good mood.

"You did?" His eyebrow arched up just a bit. "Also, just call me Bucky. Please."

"Alright, Bucky." You nodded, biting back your smile at his insistence. "Yes, sir, I did. It didn't feel right leaving her all alone, so...I took her with me for the night and made sure she had her medications and was doing alright. I hope that's alright, I should have let you know or-" you were beginning to babble out of nervousness.

"Doctor (L/N)," Bucky interrupted, a lopsided grin on his face. "I'm not upset. In fact, I-I'm very happy to know that she had someone looking out for her." He bent down suddenly, and kissed your forehead. "Thank you so much."

He pulled back awkwardly, and you stood, blinking in shock. Had this gorgeous lump of man meat just kissed you? Sure, it wasn't your lips, but damn if you were gonna complain about a good thing.

"Well, Mr. Barnes- I mean, Bucky," you inhaled shakily and then lead him back out of the cage room. "I will need her back in one week to remove her drain tube, then in another week after that, we can take out her stitches. Will that be fine with you? Also, you can call me (Y/N)." You were back to the front door by now, the bag with the puppy's medication in it in your hand. You gave it to Bucky.

"Doll, you could tell me that I had to come back for you to give me a root canal, and I would probably say that it sounded great." Bucky gave you another grin, accepted the bag from you, then leaned down to your ear. "I can't wait."

He left the clinic, and you stood there, watching him go. How did this man go from barely saying anything last night to making you want to melt into a puddle of hormones and feelings today? Maybe puppies were magical... You grinned like a doofus, ignoring the friendly teasing from your employees.

You helped them clean up for the evening, and you couldn't remember the last time that you had smiled so much while sweeping up dog hair and dirt. Maybe you should cut off legs more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was short. I am trash, and I apologize for it. Also, I want to get another chapter done for Requiem tonight if I can, because I AM SUPER EXCITED ABOUT THAT STORY OMG!! Enjoy the slight fluff!


	3. Hired Help and Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get Blondie's drain tube out and Bucky promises to take you on a date when he comes back to have her stitches removed. Later that week, you decide to find someone to help you run the clinic, since it's getting hectic. SURPRISE, BITCH, IT'S ME! I am here to kick ass and snuggle puppies and help you run your business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trash chapter is trash. Throw it and me right into the garbage.

Exactly one week later, right before the clinic closed for the evening, the door opened with its usual jingle, and you heard familiar footsteps.

"Dr. (L/N)," called one of your techs, "it's your man friend!"

You hurried up to the lobby, halfheartedly glaring at her as she giggled at the look on your flustered face. You smiled at Bucky, trying to keep your heart from exploding from your chest when he smiled back at you. Blondie was in his arms, wriggling around and letting out excited yips when she saw you. You were her next favorite person besides her owner.

"Hi, Bucky," you greeted and then ruffled the growing puppy's ears. "Hello to you too, Blondie."

"Nice to see you again, Doc." Bucky's smile grew, and he glanced down at the pup. "You said we needed to take out her drain tube in a week, right?"

"I did say that. Why don't you follow me back to the exam room and we'll get that thing on out?" You led the way to one of the rooms, Bucky right on your heels. Once you were in the room, the doors shut, he set Blondie down on the table.

"I-I should probably not wait until you're ready to go home before I show up..." He glanced down awkwardly, distracting himself by playing with his pup's wagging tail. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't keep making you stay late."

"It's fine, Bucky." You touched his wrist gently, and when he glanced up at you, you smiled reassuringly. "I think I understand why you do it. Still not comfortable with being around a bunch of people, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Besides, I try to keep as few people as possible from recognizing me. I don't like having to deal with glares and wandering eyes if I can help it. Still, I feel like I'm abusing your kindness."

"It's not abuse if I ask for it," you teased as you checked over Blondie's surgery site. It was healing well, and satisfied with the progress, you snipped the sutures holding the tube in place and pulled it out.

"Oh, really?" Bucky's intense gaze caught yours, and he smirked. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"This is looking really good," you motioned at Blondie's stump, changing the subject before you dug yourself too deep into this hole to get out. You cleaned the incision, and put a little ointment on it. "Bring her back next Friday evening and we'll get those stitches out."

"Are you sure? Would you rather me make an actual appointment like normal people should do?"

"Bucky, I don't mind. You're very pleasant to be around, I enjoy being able to help in any way that I can"

He pursed his lips in thought, then caught your hand in his. "Okay, but you have to let me take you out for dinner after we get her stitches out."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Barnes?" You arched an eyebrow a you studied him. "Or is this your way of apologizing?"

"Both." He grinned at you, then reached for his wallet, shifting Blondie to his left arm. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, Bucky." You threw away the drain tube and wiped down the table. "I don't charge for rechecking surgeries and taking out sutures."

"You're almost too good to be true, doll. Know that?" He grinned at you, then saluted playfully. "I'll see you next Friday evening, then?"

"Sir, yes, sir," you saluted back, then walked him to the front door. He looked back at you with a wink as he walked away, Blondie scrabbling up to hang over his shoulder.

"Ooh, Doctor (L/N) is going on a date~" Your receptionist giggled.

 

Before the next Friday had arrived, you had caved in and found another veterinarian to help you work the clinic. Your client base was rapidly growing, and you knew you would get snowed under and lose control if you weren't careful. You had received applications from a few vets, most of whom had just recently gotten out of school. There was one woman's application, however, that stuck out, and you gave her a call.

You ended up meeting her for coffee one evening after work, and you wondered how you could identify her when she came in. The coffee shop's doors swung open, and a tall young woman entered. She looked around the room, then her amber gaze landed on you. She headed right on over, and when she reached your table, she offered her hand.

"Doctor (Y/N) (L/N)?"

"Yes, that's me." You accepted her handshake. Holy hell, this chick was strong. "Are you Cass?"

"Yes, ma'am, that would be me," she drawled, flashing you a quick, friendly grin. She sat down across from you. Her chestnut hair was maybe an inch longer than Bucky's, and it tumbled down in loose, wild curls. Her amber eyes were flecked with green and gold, and you could see faint, threadlike scars on her lips. Her nose was just a bit crooked, like it had been broken before.

She rested her elbows on the table, and you could see more scars riddling her slightly tanned skin. She looked tough as hell, but she also had a friendly aura to her, and her glasses kind of made her look like a librarian who might have also been part of a motorcycle gang during her off days.

"Nice to meet you," you smiled at her, feeling comfortable with her already. "How did you recognize me?"

"You're still wearing your scrubs," she pointed out casually. "And they have quite a bit of dog hair on them. I'm familiar with that style myself."

You laughed as you looked down at yourself and realized that she was right. "So, where are you from?"

"Texas," she answered, and that explained the drawl in her voice. "Right in the middle of nowhere. Worked at a vet clinic for a couple of years, then went to school to be one myself."

"Do you have a lot of experience with animals outside of that?" You took a sip of your coffee.

"Yes, ma'am," she nodded. "Worked on several ranches, working cattle, broke a few horses." She tapped her head with a grin pulling at her lips again. "Got the brain damage to prove it."

You smiled back at her. "I take it you do a lot of large animal work, then?"

She nodded again, "I do, but I can handle either large or small animals. Whatever you need me to do."

 

You considered things for a moment, and found it easy to trust her amber eyes that had a touch of mischief and her face that seemed to be always ready to break into a smile.

"If, at some point in the future, I wanted to think about buying the empty plot next to the clinic and putting in a large animal facility," you queried, "would you be interested in taking care of any large animal cases?"

Cass nodded exuberantly, "Hell yes, I would!" Her grin became sheepish and she covered her mouth. "Whoops. Sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out."

"It's fine," you laughed. You reached across the table again, offering her your hand. "So, think you can start Monday?"

She stared at you, catlike eyes studying your face for any hint of a joke. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as parvo." It was your turn to grin, and you kept your hand out.

"Then absolutely!" She gave you another bone-crushing handshake, smiling broadly. "Thank you so much! I've been busting my ass trying to find a job since I moved here."

The two of you finished your coffee, joking with each other, telling stories about some of the strangest cases you had seen, and you decided that this was one of the second good decisions you had made since opening your clinic.

 

That Friday evening, as usual, the door opened and your assistant came to your desk, informing you that Mr. Barnes had arrived. You told her to take him to one of the exam rooms, as you had to finish some paper work. In a couple of minutes, you had it finished and you headed into the exam room.

Your jaw nearly hit the floor. Bucky had shaved and was wearing navy blue slacks and a white shirt, the top two buttons left open. He turned as the door opened, and gave you one of his signature smiles that made your legs turn into jelly.

"Hey, doll. Trying to catch some flies?" He kept Blondie on her leash as she tried to run over and jump on you.

"Very funny, Bucky," you muttered, face blazing from embarrassment over being caught staring. You got some scissors and forceps, and focused on removing Blondie's sutures after Bucky lifted her onto the table.

"You look pretty stunning yourself," Bucky winked, enjoying your growing blush.

"I look like a Persian rug with all this damn hair on me," you grumped. You finished getting the sutures out, and you examined the scar that was left. "This looks really good, Bucky. I think she'll finish healing up just fine."

"You're the one who did the great job on her, doll." He smiled, then put Blondie down on the floor and caught your hand. "Come on. Let's go, I promised you dinner tonight, remember?"

"Bucky, I look terrible," you protested. You had dressed up a little more than usual, in jeans and a light blue button up shirt with a pair of white pumps instead of your usual scrubs and tennis shoes. Your scrub jacket had taken the majority of the damage, but still...

"Doll, you look gorgeous. Now come on, or I'll haul you off over my shoulder," Bucky warned.

"Fine," you conceded. "You're so stubborn. Just let me get rid of my jacket-"

"Nope, come on!" He drug you out of the exam room. "It doesn't even look that bad."

"Hey! This isn't fair, you have to at least let me not look so gross before you take me out on a date!" You protested and tried to grab onto the door, but one of the techs grinned as she pried your fingers loose.

"Have a nice evening, Doctor (L/N)!" She called. "See you next week!"

 

"Traitor," you huffed as you crossed your arms.

"Cheer up, doll," Bucky chuckled. "I think you look gorgeous. Come on, let's hand Blondie off to someone at the Avengers Tower and then we can go get supper like I promised.

"Fine, just don't take me anywhere too fancy. You look fine, but I look pretty nasty with all this hair on me."

"Doc, the dog hair could bother me less." Bucky stopped walking and turned to face you. He held your gaze for a moment, then stooped down and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. You felt the fireworks go off in your brain. Holy hell, those lips were just as amazing as they looked.

You started to kiss him back, wanting more, but he pulled away, the damn tease, and winked.

"That was supposed to wait until after the date," he grinned, then continued escorting you down the sidewalk, Blondie flouncing along happily between you both.

"Oh no," you moaned in faux remorse. "I suppose you'll just have to give me another one later, won't you? You know, to make up for such a travesty."

"I shall make up for it, my lady," Bucky bowed playfully, then bumped his hip into yours, making you veer partially off course. When you stuck your tongue out at him, that lopsided smirk was on his face.

"I'll make up for it tenfold, if I must."


	4. Old McRogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're helping Cass one Saturday in the new large animal facility that you just built, when Bucky drops by for a surprise visit, dragging Steve along with him. He has plans to make his friend finally take a girl out and needs your help. Cass, in the meantime, somehow convinces Steve to palpate one of the heifers she has been preg checking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old McRogers had a farm, ei ei oh~ I don't know. I wanted funny stuff. Have funny stuffs. Enjoy it while it lasts. *BUM BUM BUM!*

The first date Bucky took you on was to a little cafe named Sandra's. It had been a little classier than what you were used to, and there was a little jazz band playing softly. It didn't seem like it fit Bucky's personality, but when he pulled you to the dance floor, with you laughing and gently protesting, you realized why he liked it so much: the man loved to dance. LOVED it.

  
It quickly became one of your favorite places to go, and Bucky made a habit of taking you out on a date every Friday night. He was more than happy to have all of Blondie's vaccines taken care of, and once the series was finished, if he couldn't wait until Friday, he would make up a reason to bring her in. Her nails needed to be trimmed, she hit her head on the foot board, she ate two M&M's; whatever he could use as an excuse to see you, he would.

  
Your techs and assistant teased you endlessly about it, and Cass had even rigged up her phone to the speakers in the clinic and had Kenny G serenading you and Bucky with his saxophone one evening while you were looking at Blondie's paw, searching for a sticker that Bucky swore up and down she had stepped on. You didn't mind it though.

  
Bucky would sometimes surprise you and take you out to someplace totally different than the usual little cafes the two of you frequented. One evening, he took you to play laser tag, and when he overheard a group of punk teenagers making some crude comments about you, he did the mature adult thing: he slipped off his vest in the darkness of the laser tag course, found a vantage point, and redeemed your honor by picking off the brats one by one.

  
Then, when they complained about him cheating, he called them a few not nice words and took off running with you before the two of you got kicked out, grinning the entire way. He had ended up taking you out for pizza, and made a big show of closing his eyes and sticking pepperoni slices to his eyelids, melted mozzarella stringing down and dangling just past his chin. It was embarrassing, but you laughed so hard that you didn't care.  
  
One Saturday morning, you were at the clinic in the newly built large animal facility, sitting on the wooden bench inside the work area while Cass palpated several dairy heifers that had been dropped off the evening before, checking to see if they were bred and how far along they were if so.

  
"Number 25...4 months," she called out before withdrawing her arm and turning the cow loose from the squeeze chute. She ushered in the next Jersey heifer while you wrote down the previous cow's tag number and current gestation.

  
"Number 17, open." She drew a circle on the cow's hip in orange livestock chalk and then turned that one loose. You had been so busy in writing down the information that you hadn't noticed your phone buzzing next to you. In a few minutes, a familiar head poked inside the barn.

  
"Hey, doll! What ya up to?" Bucky opened up the gate and slipped inside, swaggering over to you and claiming the spot next to you on the bench before he gave your cheek a quick kiss.

  
"Hey, Bucky," you smiled at him. "I'm just writing down all this for Cass," you motioned at the clipboard.

  
"Nice meetin' you, Buck," Cass drawled as she carefully felt around in the next heifer. "Heard a bit about you, it's good to put a name to the face. I like knowing what my targets look like." She pulled her arm back. "34 is 5 1/2 months," she announced.

  
"Target?" Bucky's brows rose up curiously.

  
"Yep," Cass nodded. "If you hurt my friend's feelings, I'm gonna stick you in this chute and castrate you. That ain't no shit either."

  
He saluted quickly, "Ma'am, yes, ma'am. I would never do anything to hurt her. You have my word."

  
"Good. Otherwise," she grinned at him. "I'll have your balls."

 

You rolled your eyes and smiled. "Alright, that's enough with the threatening. Oh, Steve! I didn't even see you over there!" You glanced over at the blond super soldier who was still lingering by the barn door, like he was a little hesitant to come inside.

  
"Steve! Get over here," Bucky motioned to his friend with a wave of his hand. "Steve, you know (Y/N), and that lovely lady who just threatened to castrate me is Cass."

  
"Ah, nothing like meeting new people when you're shoulder deep in a cow's ass." Cass' mouth tugged into that crooked grin of hers, and she cast a wink at Steve. "Nice to meet you."

  
"Nice to meet you too," Steve glanced away when she winked, a bit of pink coming to his cheeks. "May I ask what exactly you're doing to these cows...?"

  
"Technically speaking, they're heifers," she explained. "89 is 6 months," she called out to you.

  
"What's the difference?" Steve moved cautiously over to the chute, watching your colleague and waiting for the answer.

  
"Means she's never had a calf before. These are all first calf heifers. Dairy farmer wanted me to see how far along they are. He drove all these damn cattle here, right in the middle of Manhattan, from all the way out where his ranch is." She shrugged and turned the heifer loose. "Guess we made a good impression on folks."

  
Bucky leaned over to you, his lips grazing your ear, "I was hoping the both of you would be here. I wanted to ask you for another date tonight, and also a favor."

  
You glanced up at him. "Oh? I'm always up for going out with you, but what's this favor?"

  
"I've been trying to hook Steve up with a gal. It's like pulling teeth out of a chicken," he groaned in exasperation.

  
"Ooh, so a double date? You, me, Steve, and my fellow vet?" You caught on to his idea, a grin building at the thought of having a little secret.

  
"You got it, doll," he nodded. "I'll make sure Steve comes along, you just have to talk her into it. We can always leave them to their own devices later and sneak off." He gave your waist a squeeze and you giggled softly.

  
"Bucky, whatever gave you the idea that I'm that kind of girl?" You feigned offense, pushing lightly at his hand.

  
"What if I said please? And begged real hard?" He rested his chin on your shoulder, tilting his head so that he could playfully nip at your ear.

  
"Hm," you tapped your chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "I might agree. Maybe."

 

"Alright, Steve, chill out. She won't bite you," Cass laughed as she encouraged the blond super soldier. "Not with this end at least."

  
"Bucky, oh my god, you have to get a picture of this," you hissed into his ear, snickering as you watched your colleague, with her hair tied back in a red bandanna, gently instructing Steve on how to properly palpate a cow.

  
Bucky snorted a laugh. "Ole McRogers had a farm," he started to sing.

  
"Shut up, Bucky!" Steve snapped, his face red in embarrassment. The heifer bellowed in annoyance and Steve jumped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, cow. I mean, heifer..."

  
"Maybe you should've bought her dinner first," Cass snickered, her amber eyes dancing in amusement.

  
"Oh, I am totally sending this to Tony," Bucky cackled as he quickly snapped a picture of his red-faced friend.

  
"Bucky, you jerk! I thought we were friends and you betray me like this?!" Steve was red as Cass' bandanna, but he was biting back a smile at the absurdity of it all.

  
"Steve, hey, don't worry," Cass cooed softly, bringing her attention back to him. "Reach in a little further. Tell me what you feel."

 

Steve's brows furrowed and he tried to ignore his burning cheeks as he leaned into the tan heifer. His blue eyes widened suddenly, lighting up. "I can feel it... The little bitty hooves and legs..."

  
Cass smiled and nodded, "Yes, sirree, she's about 7 months along. Another couple of months and she'll be ready for that thing to come out."

  
"That's...wow." Steve smiled at her and retrieved his arm. "Now, how do you get this thing off?" He fiddled with the glove that covered his entire arm and shoulder and Cass let out a laugh as she helped him peel it off and throw it away.

 

"Aww, did you hear that Bucky?" You smiled up at him. "She's gonna have a baby soon!"

  
"The way that Steve's studying her ass right now, I'm surprised she isn't having one already." Bucky smirked as Steve's face turned red again.

  
"I was talking about the cow, you ass!" You laughed and shoved him away, laughing harder as Cass began to sing Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie" and danced around the barn in her old jeans, boots, and tank top, bringing even more attention to her ass and hips.

 

  
"So, we decided," Bucky announced. "You two are coming with us tonight. On a date." Cass and Steve both froze, turning to stare at you, each in varying degrees of disbelief.

  
"No getting out of it," you warned. "We'll hog tie you and drag you along if you have to. I also have access to sedatives and I will use them if forced to."

  
"Kinky," Cass shrugged as she washed her hands in the barn sink and then dried them off. "Alright, I'm in. What about you, Soldier Boy?" She glanced back at Steve, giving him another wink. You and Bucky couldn't keep from snickering once again as Steve blushed once more for the umpteenth time.

  
"Alright," Steve finally conceded. "I guess it's either go willingly or get drugged, so...I guess we'll see you two ladies tonight."

  
"Great!" Bucky sat up, gave you a quick kiss, then grabbed Steve and hauled him off, to ensure that he "was presentable for the ladies", he claimed. You glanced at Cass, waggling your eyebrows and she rolled her eyes before flipping you off. This would definitely be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your author is very seductive. So seductive. I'm smoother than the cream cheese you put on your warm bagel.


	5. Drunk Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The double date went great...until you ended up at a bar to unwind and have fun, and Cass (I'm your new best friend by the way. Too bad. You're stuck with your author now) challenges a rude punk to a drinking contest. Drunken rambles ensue at the Avengers Tower. *LOTS OF LANGUAGE IN THIS. I MEAN A BUNCH* And alllmoooost smut... but no! Not yet. Cause I'm an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cass' drunken rant was inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOPBoC3v8Z8  
> (I left out some of the worst parts...and I don't actually hate people from Oklahoma, it's just kinda a state joke. Watch at your own risk!)

The double date had started out well enough. You, Bucky, Steve, and Cass had gone out to see a movie, then had went to a newly opened restaurant to have supper. It had ended up with the four of you going to a bar to simply have a couple of drinks and unwind. Everything had been going smoothly when some random guy with a hideous buzz cut and tasteless tattoos had made some snide remarks about women not being able to handle their liquor, since both you and Cass had gone for something kind of light.  
Before Bucky or Steve had a chance to come to your aid, Cass had gotten up, swaggered over to the man's booth, plopped down across from him, and challenged him to a drinking contest. He had laughed at the idea, and that was why you were now in the front seat of Cass' car with Bucky driving the four of you to the Avengers Tower, while Steve tried to corral your plastered colleague.

 

"Ha! Told tha' fucker I'd win," she slurred with a giggle. "I did win, right?"

  
"Yes, Cass," you sighed. "You won. Poor dude got drank under the table. Literally." It had taken two of the guy's friends to peel him up off the floor and carry him out.

  
"I bet he won't live that down," Bucky snickered.

  
"You didn't help me talk her out of it," you scolded gently.

  
"Hey, it wasn't like she was gonna listen to me," he protested with a chuckle.

 

"Ooh, I think I have Hail to the King in..." Cass leaned over and turned on her radio, switching it to the CD player and cranking up the volume. "Roll down the win'ows, Tin Man!" She flopped back down in the seat, her head landing on Steve's shoulder. "Hi," she giggled.

  
"Hi," Steve glanced down at her, feeling his face grown warm.

  
"You're ver' nice to cuddle on," she drawled, her accent even thicker now that she was wasted. "Oh, shit, t'is my jam!" She leaned her head out of the rolled down window, letting the wind blow her hair as she belted out the lyrics to Shepherd of Fire. You were just a bit tipsy, enough so that you didn't feel comfortable driving, but you were still coherent. You glanced over at Bucky to see that shit eating grin on his face.

  
"You think this is funny, huh?" You fought a smile as he nodded.

  
"Did you see Steve's face when she started hitting on him when he was trying to get her in the car?" He cackled with glee. "Like she didn't remember he had been with us the whole time."

  
"I think they kinda like each other." You reached over and took Bucky's hand, giving it a squeeze.

  
"Well, doll, I think I kinda like you." Bucky glanced over at you and winked. "In fact, I think I like you quite a bit."

  
It was your turn to blush now, and you intertwined your fingers with Bucky's. Finally, he pulled into the parking garage that Tony had built for the cars belonging to the inhabitants of the tower (namely his cars), and he opened the door for you while Steve made sure Cass stayed on her feet.

 

A short elevator ride later, and you were in the common room. You hadn't been to the Avenger's Tower before and it made you a little nervous, even though you'd met all the Avengers before the night you and Bucky had first met. You'd seen them at other various times, but still...being on their turf made you skittish.

  
"Tony drinks right?" Cass was asking Steve. When he nodded, she wove her way into the kitchen that was attached to the common room. "Hm. Might have my own little after party."

  
"Oh no, you don't." Steve caught her hand and began tugging her back out. "I think you've had plenty for the night. Probably for an entire month."

  
"Honestly, 'm worried that hangover'll kill me if I don' keep it goin'." She followed him back though, and when he sat on the couch, she sat beside him and poked his face. "Hey, Soulja Boy, this seat taken?"

  
There was an undignified snort as Tony Stark came in, chuckling at Steve's red face. He glanced over at you and Bucky. "What happened to your friend here?"

  
"She decided to show some guy that women could drink too," Bucky laughed. "She's been flirting with Steve ever since."

  
"I tried talking her out of it. So did Steve, but Bucky kept encouraging her," you glared at the brunette super soldier playfully.

  
"Hey, I will never disagree with a lady who wants to show up some douche bag at his own game," Bucky grinned as he sat down in a chair, catching your hand and pulling you over to sit in his lap.

 

The other Avengers came filing in, Sam taking the empty seat on the couch where Steve was currently trying to keep your inebriated friend from leaving on a hunt for whiskey. Clint arched an eyebrow and leaned against the wall, his smile growing. Natasha stood in the doorway, trying not to laugh. Wanda and Pietro came dragging in, in pajamas and looking sleepy since it was late and they had already been in their rooms for the night. Bruce smiled politely at you, and Thor took another empty chair.

  
"Who's your friend, Steve?" Sam gave the blond a nudge with his elbow. "She's cute. Where you from, hon?"

  
"That's Cass," you introduced her to the group. "She works with me at the clinic, but tonight she...had a drinking contest with some guy who told us that we were sissies and couldn't handle real alcohol. She won."

  
"I'm from Texas," Cass answered as she turned her attention to Sam. As if her accent wouldn't have given it away regardless...

  
"Texas?" Clint spoke up next. "What are you doing all the way up here? Decide you like New England better?"

 

Cass let out an unladylike snort. "Pfft, you're funny. Fuckin' Texas... Greatest state in the U.S. Ever' other state is a shit stain on the underpants of the Constitution of our Foundin' Fathers."

  
Tony choked on his scotch, and doubled over, coughing and hacking. Thor leaned over and slapped him on the back hard enough to possibly fracture some vertebrae. Wanda's eyebrows were arched up, eyes wide, and you heard Steve mutter, "Language..."

  
"Oh? Is that so?" Pietro questioned

  
"Oh my God, guys," you buried your face into Bucky's shoulder. "Don't encourage her... You'll scar poor Steve and Wanda for life."

  
"No, no," Natasha grinned. "Let her go on."

  
"Hell yeah, that's so," Cass answered the young Russian with a slur. "Use Texan semen to fuckin' ship rockets to the moon an' shit."

  
Tony had given up trying to finish his drink, and he stayed doubled over against the wall, laughing at your friend's rambling and Steve's red face. Sam nodded, urging her to continue.

  
"Sam! Stop, Steve is gonna end up exploding!" You protested, trying to save the poor blond soldier as he glanced helplessly over at you.

 

"JARVIS," Tony wheezed. "Y-you're getting all of this, right?"

  
"Yes, sir," a voice answered, and you assumed that was JARVIS.

  
"Fuckin' Texas," Cass drawled out. "We invented the moon just so we could land on it. Burgers are bigger, hotdogs are longer in fuckin' Texas..."

  
Natasha had started cracking up, trying to muffle it with her fist as she stood beside Clint. Clint was laughing just as much as Tony while Wanda tried not to giggle.

  
"I'm gonna go back to the lab," Bruce shook his head, fighting a smile as he headed back out of the common room.

  
"Is that so?" Bucky asked and you smacked him on the chest.

  
"Bucky! Stop! Steve's face is probably about to melt off!" You got up from his lap and went over to Steve, placing your hands over his ears.

  
"Beer's colder, concrete dries quicker... Fuckin' Texas, what do you know?" You watched as your colleague staggered up and meandered over to Tony. She looked him up and down, amber eyes sizing him up. She leaned in, ran a finger down his chest, and before he could react, she plucked the scotch from his hand and downed it in a gulp. "Kool Aid's stronger," she continued her list. The whole group began laughing even harder at Tony's face. Even Steve broke into a grin, and you shook your head as you gave up and headed back to Bucky.

  
"Think she'll regret this?" Bucky asked you.

  
"Maybe. She probably won't remember it as hammered as she is." You sat back down in his lap, the bit of alcohol you had making you feel warm and cozy. You snuggled into Bucky's chest, feeling brave enough to give him a peck on the lips since everyone's attention was on your friend.

  
"We have drive-through liquor stores," Cass announced as she headed into the kitchen. "Every truck is sold with a gun rack...that ain't no shittin' ya either. Can't catch cancer in Texas!"

  
"Tony, are you really going to let Lady (Y/N)'s friend get even drunker?" Thor looked over at the billionaire who was still in slight shock over his scotch being stolen.

  
"I would say I'd go get her, but she might hit me," Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going to act like I'm man enough to haul her out of there."

  
"She might hit me," Sam chuckled.

  
"She would definitely hit me," Clint agreed. "And besides, this is too funny to put a stop to." Pietro simply shook his head.

  
"I'm with Clint on this," Natasha smiled. "It's nice to know that people can be more crude than Tony sometimes. Gives me some hope for him."

  
"Hey!" Tony protested. "I resent that!"

 

"Bread raises faster in Texas," Cass mumbled as she came back with her prize: a bottle of coconut rum. "Our bakeries are fuckin' shit high."

  
"What do you think about Oklahoma?" Bucky chimed in.

  
"Fuckin' Oklahoma!" She spat out the name like it tasted bad. "Fuckin' losers..." She sat down beside Steve again and gave him a silly grin. "Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" She leaned closer until her nose was touching his. "Like really pretty...all four of 'em."

  
"Alright, Cass, I think you've had enough if you're seeing quadruple." You got up and went over to her, trying to pry away the rum as she started to chug it down. You finally got it away from her after it was about two-thirds empty.

  
"Aww, (Y/N)," Thor laughed. "This was becoming most entertaining!"

  
"It won't be entertaining when she's throwing up her lungs in the morning," you scolded. "Tony, here." You shoved the rum into his hand.

  
"Leave it to Doc to ruin all the fun," Clint teased good-naturedly.

  
"It's late," you told the others. "Shouldn't you all be in bed?" You looked over at Bucky who was snickering. He quickly clamped his mouth shut when you pointed at him. "You too, mister."

 

"Alright, mother, fine." Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'll see some of you in the morning." She headed off down the hall, with Clint following along after her.

  
"Goodnight, (Y/N)," Wanda waved at you, finally feeling comfortable enough to speak now that the stream of profanities had stopped for the moment. Pietro bid you his goodnights as well as he went off to his own room.

  
"Good luck," Sam smirked and then winked at Steve and mouthed "get it".

 

  
Steve's face turned redder than you thought humanly possible. Seriously, he looked like a lobster. As Tony and Thor trailed off, Sam close behind, you felt Bucky's arms tighten around your waist.

  
"Want to stay with me tonight, doll?" He asked, his steel blue eyes locking onto yours.

  
"Well..." You shrugged. "I guess so. I think I'm too tired to drive anyways. Besides, I don't like driving this late at night."

  
"Steve, can you take me to bed?" Cass whimpered as she snuggled into Steve's side. "I don't feel very good..."

  
"I-uh, I don't think- Y-you're very pretty, and I-I don't, um, I wouldn't say no, but...you're drunk and it's not right- I mean-" Steve stammered out, unsure of what to say.

  
"Huh?" She looked up at him, alcohol-addled brain turning over and over and trying to figure out what he was meaning. "Oh! Oh, no, I didn't mean like that." She giggled.

  
"Oh..." Steve visibly relaxed then sighed as he stood up. "All right. Come on. You don't need to be home alone anyways, not as drunk as you are." He reached out his hands to help her up, and blinked in surprise as she climbed her way up to sit on his waist, her head on his shoulder.

 

"Good night, you two," Bucky waved with a wicked grin. Steve simply stuck his tongue out at him as he held your friend up on his hip and carried her off.

 

  
"So...how is me spending the night with you going to work?" You asked, returning your attention to him. "Do you have a couch or something I can sleep on?"

  
"Doll, please!" He got up, hoisting you over his shoulder effortlessly. "No girl of mine is going to sleep on a couch. My bed is plenty big. We can share."

  
"You better not have ulterior motives, Mister Barnes," you warned playfully, squealing as you found yourself dangling over his strong shoulder. Honestly, you wouldn't have minded if he did have ulterior motives... You were starting to wish upon your lucky stars that he did.

  
"I swear, doll, nothing of the sort crossed my mind," Bucky stated. "Well...it didn't cross it for too long anyways. Those pesky little ulterior motives."

  
"James Buchanan Barnes!" You laughed and swatted him on the ass playfully as he carried you.

  
"Hey! Sweetheart, you keep that up and those ulterior motives might just come back," he warned with a chuckle.

  
"If you say 'ulterior motives' one more time, I'll probably stab you," you huffed as he took you into his room and sat you down on his bed.

  
"Ulterior motives." He looked you right in the eye, smirking like the Cheshire Cat.

  
You poked him in the cheek. "There. That was my stab."

  
"Oh no! You got me!" He feigned great injury, clutching his cheek and staggering away to lean against his dresser. He then opened a drawer and tossed you a pair of his pajama pants and one of his t shirts. "Here. Probably don't want to have to sleep in that dress. I wouldn't."

  
"Oh, please, James, you would love to wear this dress," you teased before you got up and found his bathroom. You changed your clothes then poked your head out the door. "Bucky, would you consider murdering me if I used your toothbrush?"

  
"I'd consider it if you didn't use it," he called back. Then he poked his head in the doorway. "I'm kidding, I would never consider murdering you. Use it if you want, doll. I don't mind."

 

"Thanks," you pushed his face out of the doorway and brushed your teeth before taking your hair down and heading back to his bedroom. Bucky finished getting ready for bed and he joined you, crawling under the sheets in his boxers before he pulled you down on top of him, catching your lips in a kiss.

  
"Mmm, Buck," you murmured against his mouth. "Thought you said you weren't thinking about things like this."

  
"I'd be a fool not to," he kissed you again, "with such a pretty dame like you in my bed."

  
"Flatterer." You straddled his torso, enjoying the feeling of his hands in your hair, keeping your face pressed close to his.

  
"I'm trying," he chuckled. He pulled back slightly and looked up at you, a gentle smile on his lips. "I didn't ever imagine being able to have this, doll...not even 70 years ago, before all this," he glanced down at his left arm, "happened. Never thought I'd be lucky enough to land a gal like you."

  
"Bucky, please," you blushed. "I'm sure you could get a girl even better than me if you really tried."

  
"Impossible. Never heard of anyone better than you." He gently lowered you down onto the bed, kissing you over and over again, his kisses getting stronger. "(Y/N), I love you..."

  
Both of you froze. This was the first time any "I love you"s had been said, and Bucky watched you, nervous of how you would react. You pulled him down for another kiss, fingers digging into his silky hair.

  
"I love you too, James," you smiled against his kiss, then pulled away with a yawn. "But I'm tired, and I'll be very grouchy in the morning if I don't get some sleep."

  
"Alright, doll, can't let that happen," he grinned and pulled you against his chest as he laid down. He nuzzled his face into your hair, breathing in the scent of you, your shampoo, and the perfume you wore. He fell asleep so fast that it made you jealous, but it didn't take you much longer to fall asleep. You turned around first and nuzzled your face into his shoulder, a smile on your lips as his arms instinctively tightened.

  
"I love you, James Barnes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNND there was almost smut. Ha. Too bad. Better luck next time.


	6. Bunch of Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are trucking along at nice, normal, hectic speeds, when a maggot-infested cat makes an appearance, followed not too long after by a bull with homicidal thoughts. Luckily for you, this won't be the first angry bull that she's punched in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We actually did have a cat like this come in not too long ago... It was fuckin' sick... Maggots eating the poor thing alive. Really, really, REALLY pissed me off. Also, the bull scenario was inspired by a few things. We had a little Corriente bull try to attack several people a while back (me included), and someone got maimed by a pissed off calf, and I also nearly got ran over by a crazed cow today, so I booted her in the face. (Didn't hurt her, don't worry.) I used to be a cowboy (cowgirl?) too...bulls are shit heads.
> 
> Also! Congrats, you have got to meet Jynxx, one of my doggos! You'll meet Ataashi later in the story. She looks like a polar bear~

As the months continued to march on by, you and Cass spent more and more time at the Avengers Tower. Her drunken exploits the first time she had visited were something of a Tower legend (not to mention the fact that she had come away with only a mild head and stomach ache). Steve had told everyone about her proclaiming that she could speak dragon while in his room. When he had asked her to demonstrate, she merely looked at him and said, "Dragon".

  
Bucky acted like a kid most of the time when you were around, he was so happy to have you there. Blondie would often squirm in between the two of you wherever you were snuggling, trying to steal attention for herself. Bucky would wine about his dog being a cock block, but you would just laugh and snuggle the mostly grown Golden Retriever.  
Work at the clinic had fallen into a chaotic, yet familiar, pattern. There was never a dull day. Bucky still brought Blondie in every now and again. He brought her to you to have her spayed, then brought her back later because he was worried about the incision. It was fine, and he admitted in the exam room that he just wanted an opportunity to see you all dressed up like the sexy doctor you were.

  
Cass continued to do everything she could do to help out. One day, a cat had been dropped off at the clinic. You and one of your techs had been checking her over, but when you started to take her temperature, you found that her entire rear end was caked and filthy. Your tech began to clean her off, but squealed when mass amounts of white, squirmy things began falling out the shallowly-breathing cat. One quick look told you that they were maggots.

  
You ran for Cass, knowing that she could stomach things like that better than the rest of you. She had taken over examining the cat, finding more maggots inside its mouth and throat, and crawling out of its rectum and reproductive tract. You watched her face grow more and more stone like, until she snatched up the phone, called the owner, and explained, in a cold, cold tone, what was wrong and that the cat needed to be put down.

  
After that phone call was made, she euthanized the cat, placing it neatly in a bag before calling animal control and the authorities. The rest of the day had been filled with media drama, police interviewing you, the techs, your assistant and receptionist, and Cass. There was no way to get much work done until it was over, so everyone ended up staying late.

  
Later, you had gone straight to the Avengers Tower, headed for Bucky's room, and fell straight into his arms, sobbing against his chest and ranting about how shitty the cat's owners had been. Tony overheard and was soon making plans to gather up a vigilante force of Avengers and hunt down the couple. You managed to stop him as he was getting his suit on.

 

You stepped out into the barn one afternoon, heading to the pens to go check on an expecting heifer that had been brought in so that Cass could induce labor and pull the calf. A Corriente bull had been dropped off earlier that morning, and he charged at you from across the fence, snorting and pawing at the dirt, shaking his sharp little horns. He wasn't a very large bull, but he was strong enough and mean enough to do some damage if he caught you; you weren't about to mess with him.

  
Ignoring the temperamental bull, you checked on the heifer then headed back to the main clinic. A sudden loud, metallic _clang_ attacked your ear drums, and the heavy thump of hooves made fear grip your throat. Without looking back, you took off sprinting, hoping that you could turn the corners of the fences fast enough so that you could get away from the bull.

  
One of the girls had noticed what had happened through the window and screamed. The rest of them hurried outside, grabbing rocks to throw at the bull, but it only made him madder. You made it into the barn and tried to slam the door shut, but he was right behind you, horns catching inside the door and throwing it off the hinges. With a squeak, you took off again, trying to make it to the door that led inside the clinic.

  
Cass came flying out of seemingly no where, and when the bull paused to look at her, she delivered a resounding kick to its head. It bellowed and charged her next, trying to gore her while she caught its horns and held on, keeping her legs out of the way of his sharp hooves.

  
"(Y/N)! Go! Get back inside! Rebbecca, go get Jynxx from the cage room!" She called out orders, somehow managing to still sound partially in control while the pissed off bovine was trying to skewer her.

  
Rebbecca, the vet assistant, took off towards the cage room and let out the blue heeler, Australian shepherd mix who had came in with Cass simply to get a couple of vaccines. The dog bolted for the barn without instruction, hearing her master yelling. The bull had pinned your colleague to the ground and was trying to paw her and work her over with his horns. She landed a punch to his tender muzzle, and he pulled back, shaking his head for a moment.

  
She kicked him directly in the face and managed to scramble up as her spotted dog launched herself into the air and sank her teeth into the bull's nose, growling and tearing at his face. Cass stumbled out to the pens, getting another one opened before hurrying back as fast as she could and grabbing a hot shot.

  
Sirens wailed, coming closer and closer before stopping at the clinic. One of the techs went to get the EMS crew while you tried to help Cass and her snarling dog get the bull back into a pen. She merely waved you away, blood dribbling down her face from the side of her lacerated head. The skin hung down, flapping against her cheek. Bucky was beside you suddenly, Steve hot on his heels.

  
"What are you two doing here?" You looked up at your boyfriend.

  
"Amy called me," he explained. You glanced at your receptionist, and she looked so frightened by what had happened that you assumed she merely panicked and called someone that could help comfort you and save your friend.

  
"Cass!" Steve pushed by and hurried to your colleague as she and Jynxx managed to get the bull secured in the pen. She turned and took a few steps towards him before hitting her knees, one hand going to her side. The dog stood between her and Steve, lips curled up and showing off every sharp tooth that she had.

  
"Back off, Jynxx," you heard her mumble. "S'okay...he won't hurt me."

  
You watched as the blue-eyed dog slowly backed away, watching Steve's every move, ready to rip his legs open if he made the wrong move. He lifted up Cass in his arms and began carrying her to where the EMS waited with a stretcher.

  
"Baby doll, what happened?" Bucky took you aside, arms winding around your waist once he had gotten you to your office.

  
"I-I was out checking on another cow," you explained, finally letting yourself cry. "That damned crazy bull busted the gate open somehow and came after me. Cass just...jumped on him. Oh God, he nearly caught me too." You let him guide you to your chair, and his hand smoothed your hair.

  
"It's okay, doll. It's alright," he soothed.

  
"No! She could've died, Bucky! She's my friend and she nearly died! She still might die!" Your voice raised unintentionally. "I wanted to help, but-" You shook your head, letting your forehead fall down onto your desk. "There wasn't anything I could do..."

 

"(Y/N)?" Steve's voice interrupted and you looked up to see him standing in the doorway. "They have Cass stabilized in the ambulance and are taking her to the ER. She wanted me to make sure you were alright."

  
"Yeah," you nodded with a sniffle. "He didn't hurt me... Scared the piss out of me, but he didn't manage to do any damage." You heard a soft whimper and looked down to see a sad, dejected looking Jynxx standing beside Steve's feet. She was the smaller of Cass' two dogs, weighing in at around 43 pounds. You managed a smile and patted your thigh, calling her over.

  
Jynxx rested her chin on your knee, looking up at you with pitiful, icy blue eyes. You stroked her silver-tipped ears and smoothed down the spotted hair on her back. Cass' dogs had gotten used to you, since you ended up hanging out at her house quite a bit when you weren't with Bucky, and you knew the poor dog needed reassurance since her owner was now gone.

  
"It's okay, Jynxxie," you crooned, smoothing the dog's little eyebrows down with your thumbs. "You'll see her before you know it."

  
"You don't suppose the hospital would let a dog in to see her owner, do you?" Bucky leaned down to pat the dog, who eyed him suspiciously before allowing him to stroke her multi colored fur.

  
"I would imagine not, no," you shook your head. You knew where Cass kept the dogs' food and other supplies. You decided to take it upon yourself to care for them until she could get back home.

  
"Unless..." Steve spoke up, and you could practically see his mind working, "a couple of national icons were there to help get her in." He glanced up at you and Bucky with a grin. "Want to at least give it a shot? I'll talk Tony into helping too. He always manages to get things done one way or another."

  
"Alright," Bucky grinned back. "I'm in. Let's get this dog in. I'll get Barton to help me sneak her through the air vents if we have to."

  
"Let's make that a last resort if possible, alright?" You smiled, the excitement contagious. You sniffed the air and wrinkled up your nose. "But first, Miss Jynxx needs a bath. God, dog, you stink."

  
Cold blue eyes stared wordlessly back at you, and you began wondering if giving her a bath would be a bad idea. It couldn't be that hard...could it?

 

 

 

 

 

 

(THAT'S JYNXX! THAT'S MAH BABY!)


	7. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to give Jynxx a bath. Key word: try. The Avengers must assemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't even joking, y'all. Giving my dog a bath is like trying to hold a lubed up fish with a pair of boxing gloves covered in Vaseline. Just ain't gonna happen.

The Avengers stood in formation all around you, trying as hard as they could to help, but it wasn't much use. Water and soap was everywhere; the floor, the walls, the bathroom counters, on every human body...a blob of soap suds even fell off the ceiling and landed on Sam Wilson's head. Everybody and everything was absolutely soaked except for the one thing that needed a bath: Jynxx.

  
"How is it so hard to give this damn little dog a bath?!" Clint fumed as he tried to flick some of the water off his arms. "Blondie's bigger than her, why the hell is this mutt so damn strong?"

  
"Have you seen those hips on her, Barton?" Natasha joked dryly. "She could probably kill someone with her doggy thighs."

  
"This dog seems to be a very worthy opponent," Thor observed. "I wonder if she could lift Mjolnir, perhaps."

  
"I-I probably shouldn't be in here," Bruce muttered, his teeth clenched tightly as he tried to stay calm and in control. Water dripped from his glasses and waterlogged hair.

  
"No, you're staying put," Tony commanded from inside his Iron Man suit. "If things get too much more out of hand, it might take the Hulk to hold this freaking dog down."

  
Jynxx growled at all of you from where she stood in the corner of the bathroom. She knew exactly what was going on and like hell if she was going to let it happen without a fight.

  
"It can't be this hard to get done, guys," you groaned, trying to dry your hands on a towel only to find that it was soggy too.

  
"Maybe let me try?" Pietro offered. "Sometimes animals like me." He approached the dog slowly, leaning down and extending his hand for her to sniff. "Hello, pretty dog. We just want to give you a bath. It won't hurt you."

  
Jynxx's head lowered as she started to sink into a crouch, her eyes trained on the approaching speedster, her ears perked. You watched her powerful legs coil up beneath her.

  
"Pietro," you warned. "Be careful."

 

"Move over, kid, I think I can get her." Tony marched forwards and leaned down to grab the dog. She snarled at him, not liking the strange metallic being that was reaching for her, and she snapped at his hand. Tony lunged forwards and tried to tackle her, only to get kicked in the face as she sprang away from his grasp.

  
Steve scooped up the dog as she jumped and deposited her into the water, keeping her from jumping out. "Wanda, get the shampoo and pour it on her. Bucky, I need a towel. A dry one. If you can find one. (Y/N), help me keep her in here." He had a battle plan all worked out, and Wanda sprang into action, drizzling shampoo over Jynxx's body before Natasha leaned over and started lathering her up. Steve kept her held still and you tried to block off any openings.

  
After much shaking and splashing and swearing, you finally had a clean dog. Bucky came sprinting back into the bathroom, triumphantly holding several dry towels.

  
"Found some! I tried to get some for us too!" He forgot to shut the door in his excitement, and Tony let out a high pitched shriek as Jynxx bolted from the tub and took off.

  
"Dammit, Barnes, if that dog ruins my furniture in this tower, I'm going to skin her and you both!" He ran after the dog. "JARVIS, initiate lockdown protocol!"

  
You glanced up at Steve, Wanda, and Natasha and shrugged. "I guess we got her clean at least... Right?"

 

Soon, all of you had joined in the chase, trying to corral the wild, wet dog as she ran to and fro, slinging water all over the floor that you were currently on. Thor turned away suddenly.

  
"I have an idea!" He called as he ran for the kitchen.

  
"It had better be good, she's gonna ruin the rugs!" Tony screeched as he fought the urge to blast the dog with his repulsors.

  
You heard a noise in the ceiling, and knew that Clint was up there, trying to sneak up on the dog who was currently cornered behind the couch, growling at everyone. With a bang, the assassin came dropping down on top of the dog, snatching her up tightly in his arms.

  
"Got her!" Clint called out. "Hey! Fuck, ow, shit!" He tried to hold on as she started kicking and clawing, but soon gave up and let her go. She was gone in a flash of dripping wet black, white, and tan fur.

  
"Really, Barton? You couldn't restrain a dog?" Sam smirked at the man on the ground.

  
"Did you see what she did to my arms?" Clint whined as he held up his limbs for display. Bloody scratches criss-crossed everywhere and many had bruises starting.

  
"I give up," Tony threw his hands into the air and stalked over to a chair, plopping down in it. "I'm surrounded by idiots who can't catch a dog, and one of those idiots is scared of turning into the Jolly Green Giant and smashing the dog, SO I STILL HAVE A FUCKING WET DOG RUNNING AROUND MY TOWER!"

 

"I shall catch the dog," Thor announced as he came back out of the kitchen, a ham sandwich in hand.

  
"Thor, why the hell did you take a time out to make a sandwich?" Bucky asked. "We're trying to catch a lunatic dog, not take a snack break."

  
"Dogs like food though," the demigod explained calmly.

  
"Thor, honey, I don't think dogs like lettuce and mayo though," you interjected, eyeing the sandwich.

  
"She is a very special dog," Thor argued. "I think she will like it. Give me a towel." You handed him one of the towels and watched as he headed down the hall to locate the rogue canine. The rest of you stood in the hallway, listening with bated breath. You could hear Thor talking and it continued for a while.

  
Finally, he reemerged, Jynxx wrapped in a towel and cradled in his arms. He grinned broadly, triumphant in his victory.

  
"I told you she would like the sandwich," he bragged as he kissed the dog's speckled muzzle. "I like this dog."

  
"Good," Tony growled as he let his suit come apart and go back to storage. "You can handle her then."

"Tony, we still need your help," you explained to him. "We need to get her inside the hospital so that we can take her to see Cass."

  
"Come on, Stark, you said you would help," Bucky joined your side.

  
"That was before the little devil decided to turn my tower into a water park," Tony scowled darkly at the dog that was still in Thor's arms.

  
"Tony, come on," Steve chimed in. "Can you do it as a favor? I'll pay you back, I promise."

  
"Oh really?" Tony grinned suddenly at the prospect. "Alright, fine. I'll think of what I want you to do later. Just let me get changed and we can take the damn dog to see her mother."

~

"Come on, sweetheart," Tony leaned against the reception desk, removing his shades and flashing the nurse behind the counter a charming smile. "The dog's clean, she's had all her shots, and she would like to see her owner."

  
"Oh?" The nurse arched an eyebrow, not convinced. "Did she tell you that she wanted to go see her?"

  
"She did indeed," the billionaire nodded. "She leaned real close and whispered it right into my ear. That or it was the scotch I had on the way over talking, but I digress." He shrugged his shoulders.

  
"Ma'am, please," Steve stepped up beside Tony, his perfect Boy Scout impersonation in full swing. "It would only be for a moment. I promise that she won't be any trouble at all." He gave her one of those Captain America smiles that you figured could finish melting the ice caps.

  
The nurse turned a shade of pink, and she looked down at her hands. "Well, I suppose if she behaved herself..."

  
"Yes, ma'am," Steve gave her another smile. "I'll make sure she behaves."

  
"Alright," the older woman conceded. "I suppose it would be alright."

  
"Thank you so much!" You called back as the four of you hurried down the hall, with you leading Jynxx. "Wait," you stopped. "We forgot to ask what room she was in..."

  
"Shit, we did..." Bucky frowned. "I can go back and ask if you want me to."

  
"Pfft, who needs that old bag," Tony huffed, rather upset that the nurse had been impervious to his charms. He leaned down and unclipped Jynxx's leash. "Track! Go! Find her! Whatever the hell you tell dogs when they're supposed to find someone!"

  
Jynxx stared up at the man with one of her classic "WTF" looks, then trotted down the hall like she belonged there. Her claws made dainty little clicking noises, and you giggled as you followed her.

 

"She looks so serious," you laughed. "Like a little business dog or something."

  
"Dog CEO. That would be a new one," Bucky chuckled. "But I suppose nearly anything can go these days."

  
"You're telling me," Steve muttered. "I've been awake longer than you have. Trust me, folks back in our day would probably have died from shock." He pointed ahead. "There. That must be the room."

  
Jynxx was paused outside a shut door, head cocked to the side and a soft whine in her throat. She pawed at the door, then glanced back at you. You opened the door and she ran inside, springing up onto the bed.

  
"What the hell?" Cass sat up, looking around groggily before her face broke into a grin. "Jynxx!" She hugged the whimpering dog close, stroking her back and kissing her face. "Hey, baby girl, what are you doing here? Did you get a bath?" Tony shut the door as you, Bucky, and Steve gathered around the hospital bed, smiling and watching the dog squirm around excitedly, bathing her owner's face with kisses.

  
"Yeah. Yeah, she got a bath," Tony grumbled. "Gave the whole damn tower a bath too... I think she busted my lip too, the paint on my suit is scratched, and Clint's body is scratched."

  
Cass snickered. "I could've told y'all that was a bad idea. She hates getting baths."

  
Steve sat down on the side of the bed, gently turning her head to the side so he could survey the damage. A jagged row of stitches ran along the side of her skull. They had shaved her hair down to the skin in order to get to the wound.

"It looks worse than it is," Cass pushed his hand away from her head. "Don't worry about it, alright?" She snuggled her dog closer to her chest. "(Y/N), you're okay, right? I tried so hard to get there in time before that damn bull could get to you."

  
"Yes," you nodded. "He didn't catch me." You moved closer, studying the stitches. "Anything else get torn up besides your head?"

  
She nodded, "Yeah. Concussion, a few busted ribs, got some more stitches on my torso where the bastard hooked me." She shrugged her shoulders, "It's alright. I'll be back at work soon enough, don't worry."

  
"Oh no, you won't," Steve scolded as he caught her chin in his hand, making her look at him. "You're going to follow the doctor's orders and do exactly what they say until you get well. I'll stay with you if I have to. You're not going to make things worse."

  
"Oh?" Cass arched up her eyebrow. "You and what army?"

  
"We literally are an army," Bucky laughed. "We have multiple people who are highly trained, we have a genius who turns into a giant green guy, another guy in a kickass metal, flying suit, a girl who some cool psychic shit, a kid who can run faster than the subway, and a god."

  
"Uh huh..." Cass merely nodded, looking unimpressed. "Yeah, don't get too worked up about it. I can always find a way out of things." She grinned, then leaned back against the pillow. "This pain shit they've got me on is making me all loopy...if I say something weird, I'm sorry and I don't mean it. Unless I say that I want to sit on Steve's face. I mean that."

 

"Ooh, look at you go, Capsicle." Tony cackled and punched Steve's arm.

  
"Wait, I-" Steve glanced up at you and Bucky. "I don't get it..."

  
"Oh my God," you facepalmed. "Bucky, you weren't kidding when you said he was naive...I'm gonna let you explain the birds and bees to your friend, I don't think I can and I don't think Tony should."

  
"Well, Steve..." Bucky inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. "Come here." He motioned for Steve to join him in the corner of the room where he began whispering in his ear. You watched as Steve nodded. Then, his eyes began to widen and his jaw began to drop. Meanwhile, his entire face was turning a lovely shade of dark pink.

  
"And that's what that means," Bucky finished, heading back to you and leaving his friend in apparent shock.

  
"Frosty, I think you broke him," Tony chuckled.

  
"That's enough, you guys," you sighed, trying to bite back your smile. "Don't wake her up." You watched as Cass held Jynxx in her drug-induced sleep, the dog snuggled into her chest.

  
"Think they'd let me stay with her?" Steve asked, finally seeming to find his voice again.

  
"I'm sure they will," Tony nodded. "I can stay here for a while longer. I don't have anything important planned until later this evening."

  
"And I'll take (Y/N) back home," Bucky spoke up, reaching for your hand.

  
Your work phone began to buzz in your pocket and you fished it out. "Hello, this is Dr. (L/N) speaking." You paced around the room, listening to the caller on the other end. "And you said she's been in labor for how long? Several hours? Still no puppies out yet?" You glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Alright, have her at the clinic as soon as you can. I'll be there in about 25 minutes." You hung up and looked at Bucky.

 

"I guess I'll take you to the clinic then," he shrugged.

  
"See you boys later! Tell Cass I said bye when she wakes up!" You hurried down the hall, Bucky on your heels. Your mind was already switching gears, getting ready for the emergency Cesarean awaiting you.


	8. Another Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting out of hand at the clinic. Luckily, Cass disobeys the rules and comes back to work early. Later that evening, however, you get a phone call from Bucky, and he tells you that Blondie is in need of medical attention. When you arrive, though, you discover that you have a different patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty title summary is shitty. Surprise, bitches, I don't follow orders very well. Do what I want, hoes. Not even Steve-O can make me behave.

It had been a few weeks since you had managed to get Jynxx into the hospital. You were coping without having Cass to help out at the clinic, but it was hard. Everyone had gotten used to having two doctors there, and the schedule could easily become overwhelming, especially if an emergency came in. Bucky had been gone on a mission for several days, so you couldn't even vent to him like you normally did.

  
"Oh my God, Becca, I don't know!" You hid your face in your hands, slumped over the scattered paperwork that was all over your desk.

  
"Oh... I-I'm sorry..." Rebbecca managed to stammer out.

  
"Shit, no, I'm sorry," you sighed as you leaned back in your chair. "It's just been really crazy around here lately. It's not your fault, I shouldn't take it out on you." You shut your eyes, thinking for a moment. "Tell him to bring the horse in, I guess..."

  
"Alright, Dr. (L/N)." She hurried off, taking the phone off mute so that she could give the answer to the client who had been panicking over the phone about his show jumping mare who had lacerated her leg.

  
"Busy day?" A voice suddenly asked.

  
"Tell me about it," you muttered. You froze, then sat up quickly. "Cass? What the hell are you doing here?!"

  
Your friend grinned at you, amber eyes lively as ever. "I got tired of being on bed rest, so I snuck out."

  
"You're not well yet! It takes time for broken ribs to heal! Where the hell is Steve, why did he let you leave?" You grabbed for your phone, but Cass got it first.

  
"I told him I was hungry, and he went out to get us lunch. I got dressed and came to work." She shrugged and then slid your phone into her pocket. "I'm not letting you call him. I'm sick of being stuck in bed all the time. It's nice to have a hot super soldier fuss over you and all, but I'm ready to do something. Don't worry about me."

  
You shook your head, then gave in and smiled as you hugged her. "Well, it's good to have you back. Just don't push it, okay? But...do you think you could handle stitching up a horse's leg?"

  
Cass nodded, running her fingers through her short chestnut hair. She had decided to keep the sides about an inch in length, while the hair on top of her head was about three or four inches long. The newly formed scar was still visible. "I can take care of it. Here." She handed you your phone back. "You can tell Steve where I am so he won't worry, but tell him I said not to even bother trying to take me back home. I'm not going." She headed off towards the barn, her usual swagger in her step, but you could see just a hint of a limp that was being disguised.

  
The rest of the day went by in a blur of appointments, emergency check ups, some routine vaccinations, some suture removal, and of course, the high dollar show horse that Cass patched up and then sent home. Steve had came to the clinic after you admitted to him that you knew were Cass was, and he simply waited in her office.

  
As soon as the clinic's closing hour rolled around, he snatched her up over his shoulder and hauled her off, scolding her for putting herself at risk for reinjury. You couldn't help but giggle as she squirmed in his grip, smarting off to him, mimicking his words with a high-pitched voice, and protesting every step of the way.

 

"They're really cute together," Amy told you as you watched the super soldier carry your friend across the parking lot to her car that he had driven.

  
"Yes, they are," you smiled, and your thoughts returned to Bucky. You missed him, missed the date that he would be taking you on if he had been here. You sighed and went back to your desk, finishing up some notes on records that you hadn't been able to complete earlier due to the hectic day.

  
The girls stopped by before they left, asking if you needed anything else before they went home. You shook your head, bid them a goodnight, then returned to your work. You finally finished the last record and began putting thing away, trying to straighten up your work space, when your phone began to ring. Your heart jumped up into your throat. It was the first verse from Frosty the Snowman; Bucky's ringtone. You grabbed the phone and answered it.

  
"Bucky?! You're back?"

  
"Yeah, doll," he answered, but you frowned. His voice sounded...off.

  
"Bucky, what's wrong?" Your excitement gave way to fear. What if something had happened? You heard about the relapses he used to have from Steve. What if the mission had gone awry?

  
"It's- it's Blondie, doll," he replied. "I don't know what she got into, but she's gonna need some stitches. You wouldn't mind coming over, would you? Please? I know it's late and I'm sure you're tired-"

  
"Bucky, you know I will," you cut him off. "Just give me a moment to get some things together and I'll head right over. You're in your room at the tower, right?" When he gave you affirmation, you continued, "Alright. Keep her lying down somewhere. Keep her calm, otherwise it'll make her bleed out more. How bad is the cut?"

  
"There's several," he admitted. "They're pretty deep..."

  
"Just keep her calm, babe." You soothed him. "I'll be there in just a few minutes." You hung up and raced around the clinic, grabbing iodine, betadine spray, suture material, needles, needle holders, local and general anesthetic, and anything else you could think of that you might possibly need.

 

You stuffed everything into your medical bag and ran to your car, quickly locking up the clinic. You drove as fast as you legally could, swung into the first parking place available, then used your key card to get into the back exit. Tony had provided you with one, saying that you were welcome any time.

  
You ran to the elevators and asked JARVIS to take you up to Bucky's room. The elevator ride wasn't fast enough for your liking, and you bounced on the balls of your feet until it finally stopped, the doors sliding open. You ran down the hall, stopped at Bucky's door, and knocked.

  
"Bucky? Bucky, it's me." You called out.

  
The door swung open and you stepped inside going into full professional mode as you swung your bag from your shoulder, set it down on the table, and shed your coat.

  
"Alright, Buck, where did you put her?" You turned around to face him, but as soon as you saw his shirtless torso, the color drained from your face. "Bucky...? Oh my God, what happened to you?" Cuts littered his skin, a few deeper slashes on his chest and one on his right forearm. It wasn't Blondie who needed you or stitches, it was him. You stepped closer, gently touching his left arm.

  
"James...? Can you answer me?"

  
His blue eyes finally lifted to meet your gaze, and he gave you a strained smile. "Hey, doll... Mission went a little bad... I-I'm sorry I lied, I just- I didn't want you worrying about me."

  
"Bucky, you need to be in a hospital-"

  
"No!" His voice cracked out like a bullwhip, and you took a step back. He had never raised his voice at you. Ever. You would have been lying if you'd said it didn't frighten you. He hung his head, "I-I'm sorry, doll, I just...I can't go to one. I can't, I can't do it, I can't have all those doctors around, all in white, masks over their faces, poking and prodding-" his body shuddered and he clenched his fists tightly.

"Bucky, it's alright. I understand." You moved closer again, working up the courage to take his hand. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up, then I'll patch you up. Alright?" You offered him a comforting smile, and saw his eyes fill with relief.

  
"Thanks, doll." He followed you obediently to a chair and sat down at the table, watching as you dug out the iodine and surgical sponges.

  
"This is gonna sting a little..."


	9. The Best Painkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up the morning after you stitched him up. He's worried when you tell him that he had a nightmare, but after some gentle scolding, he drops the subject. What is supposed to be breakfast in bed turns into...something else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...is that...is that smut ahead...? I dunno... You tell me. You're an intelligent reader, after all.

Bucky groaned when he tried to sit up. Everything hurt... Why did he hurt so bad? He put a hand to his chest, feeling about with careful fingers. Rows and rows of neat little stitches... Right. That was it. The memories of the previous night came back to him.

  
You, standing over him and cleansing his wounds, stitching him back together again... He remembered watching your face to take his focus off the sting of the lidocaine as you injected it all around the lacerations in order to numb his pain. Your eyebrows had been knit together in concentration as you closed his wounds with careful fingers. Your lips pressed in a tight line, eyes darting up to his face every now and then to see if he was still okay.

  
Bucky slowly managed to finish sitting up and he leaned back against the headboard, the smooth wood cool against his bare skin. You had been there with him when he finally went to sleep...weren't you? He frowned. Where were you? Had you already left? Did some emergency come up? He tried to get up, winced, then leaned back again.

  
"Bucky? Are you awake?" He heard your voice call out from somewhere else in his little apartment, and he didn't even try to keep himself from grinning. You were still here.

  
"Yeah, doll. I'm awake," he called back.

  
You appeared in the doorway of his room, spatula in hand as you rested your fists on your hips. "Don't you even think about getting out of that bed, mister." You pointed the cooking utensil at him threateningly.

  
"If I ever refuse your order to stay in bed," he chuckled, "you'll know I've been brainwashed again."

  
"Bucky, don't joke like that," you scolded, your tone losing its playful edge. "I don't know if you remember anything, but you had a rough time sleeping last night..." You turned to go back to whatever it was that you were doing, and Bucky felt his throat tighten up when he caught a glimpse of dark marks on your upper arm.

  
"Doll, what happened?" He swung his legs over the side of the bed, gritting his teeth and hissing as the pain returned with a vengeance. He got to his feet, ignoring your demands for him to lie back down. "(Y/N)! What did I do?" He was staring down at you, blue eyes intense.

 

"It doesn't matter, okay, Bucky? You had a nightmare. It's nothing." You turned away and went back to the kitchen to tend to the bacon you had left sizzling in the skillet.

  
"Like hell it's nothing!" Bucky stalked after you, catching your wrist and pulling you back to him. He held you firmly in place and pulled your shirt sleeve out of the way. He scowled as he took in the bruises on your arm.

  
"James," you warned. "Stop it. You didn't mean to, it's not your fault."

  
"What do you mean it's not my fault?" He let go of your wrist but crossed his arms, jaw clenching tightly at the unpleasant pull of the sutures. "I did that, didn't I? I want answers. What did I do to you?"

  
"You were having a nightmare, Bucky," you explained as you fished out the bacon and set it on paper towels to drain before gently laying more slices down into the pan. "I woke up and didn't even think, I just reached out to wake you up. You freaked out and grabbed my arm. You calmed down though. You didn't do anything else after that."

  
"Shit..." He leaned against the counter, placing a hand over one of the closed up knife wounds on his abdomen. "Doll, I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He hung his head in shame, and you felt like you had just kicked a puppy.

  
"Bucky, it wasn't your fault." You touched his left bicep gently.

  
Bucky glanced down at your hand on his arm. Your soft little hand. That metal hand of his could easily crush it, turn your bones into bits of nothing. He felt sick at the thought of it, and gently removed your hand. He didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he could.

 

"James Buchanan Barnes," you caught his face in your hands and made him lift his gaze to look at you. "I love you and you've done nothing to change that. Stop it, alright? I'm making us breakfast. I want you to go get back in bed and rest. You need to take it easy and let yourself heal up."

  
"I shouldn't have even called you," he muttered. "I can heal pretty quickly... Not as fast as Steve maybe, but I would've been fine." He looked down at some of his injuries. "See? They're already looking a lot better. I shouldn't have bothered you. Then I wouldn't have hurt you-"

  
"Bucky!" You screeched, putting your hands over your ears. "If you don't shut up and get your fine ass back in that bed, I will kick it there!"

  
Bucky stared at you, startled for a moment. He finally gave you a lopsided grin and kissed your cheek. You lowered your hands from your ears, and he pecked your lips.

  
"Fine. I'll be a good boy and go back to bed." He saluted you and then headed back to the bedroom. For some reason, you felt like he was purposefully exaggerating the movement of his butt...not like you would complain though.

  
Shaking your head, you returned your attention to finishing breakfast. Soon enough, you had a plate of bacon, biscuits, and gravy (the latter two Cass had taught you how to make because she insisted that they were important). You got a cup of coffee and set it on the tray you had ready. A glass of milk joined it shortly, and you grabbed orange juice before yourself before heading back into the bedroom.

 

Bucky had his head reclining against the headboard. He really did look better already... You let your gaze wander down his body and found yourself thinking that you had discovered the newest wonder of the world. Seriously. This man was gorgeous. Like "makes-the-Taj-Mahal-look-like-a-rundown-trailer-house" gorgeous. You set down the tray gently on the nightstand and eased onto the mattress beside him.

  
The bastard...the sheets were pooled around the tops of his thighs, strategically placed so that you could just almost see what he had been keeping hidden away in his boxers the entire time you had known him. Reaching out, you let your fingers trace along his collar bone, then slowly trailed them down his chest.

  
"We gonna eat, doll?" He muttered lazily, that smirk tugging on his lips. He didn't even bother opening his eyes.

  
"You can if you want, soldier," you whispered back. "I think I'm hungry for something else though." You let your hand graze down his torso, inching towards your goal that was being concealed by those stupid, flimsy linens. They were starting to form a tent, however, and you felt proud of the reaction you could get from him.

 

"Oh really?" Bucky's blue eyes were open and locked onto your face now. He watched your face, then let his gaze follow your hand as it continued its descent. You brushed a finger along his powerful thighs, gently pressing against the firm muscle hidden beneath tanned skin.

  
"Really." You glanced up at him, eyes hooded by your lashes. You lowered your head, kissing his chest and letting your lips explore the areas your fingers had already been. Bucky's hands caught your hips and he pulled you over so that you were straddling him. Scooting backwards on his thighs, you nudged your way between his legs, trailing kiss after kiss down his skin.

  
"God, doll," he muttered, one hand resting on your shoulder as the other hand was beginning to find a hold in the bed covers. You merely glanced up at him, smirking against his skin. You were on your knees, bending down lower and lower. Your hands were on his hips now, thumbs moving over his hip and pelvic bones. His breath was catching in his throat as the anticipation built up.

  
"I don't know if you're feeling well enough for this, Bucky," you stated suddenly, body crouched down low between his spread legs, eyes locking with his. "Maybe it would be best if we waited a while. You know, let yourself really recuperate."

  
"Oh my God, you filthy little minx," his voice was a low growl, and he fought the urge to just pin you down on the bed and shove his face between your thighs. "It ain't nice, doll, gettin' a man all worked up an' leavin' him hanging like this..."

  
"Oh, I don't think anything is hanging, darling." You grinned, a hand brushing over the object that was making the sheets stand up from the bed. "I'm just concerned for your well being. That's all."

  
"Doll, if you don't quit teasing me, my well being will decline dramatically," he couldn't help but grin back at you though.

 

"Well, we can't have that. Not after I worked so hard to fix you up last night." Your fingers curled around the sheets and you pulled them back, taking a moment to observe his exposed cock. Where to start, you asked yourself.

  
You traced a finger along the underside of his cock, watching his face to see how he would react. His lips parted ever so slightly, his eyes fixated on you, awaiting your next move. Slowly, oh so slowly, you lowered your head, planting a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock. You paused, then continued planting kisses up and down his shaft, simply taking your sweet time.

  
"Mmm, babydoll," Bucky sighed, his right hand stroking your hair as he all but melted under your hands and mouth. He couldn't tear his gaze away from you as you took him into your mouth, a bit at a time, lavishing attention and gentle licks on every inch of him. A strangled gasp leapt from his lips when you suddenly hollowed in your cheeks, pushing your head down until he was all the way down your throat.

  
You looked up at him, eyes dancing wickedly. You didn't want to play nice and sweet anymore. Damn this man, he did things to you without even touching you. His voice could take you apart in the sweetest way, and his kisses made you want to melt. You wanted all of him, and you wanted it now.

  
Your mouth tightened around his cock, your head bobbing up and down, up and down, filthy little gagging noises escaping every now and then. His fingers tightened in your hair, and he pushed down on your head, hips bucking up. Your eyes watered a bit as you nearly choked, but you didn't care. Every groan, every sound he let out made it worth it.

  
Bucky chewed on his lower lip, his breath hitching in his throat. That hot, pretty mouth of yours was blowing his mind. When you pulled back, lips and tongue working over the head while your hands claimed the rest of him, one on his shaft, the other on his balls, he groaned loudly.

  
"Doll, I'm fixin' to come in that nice little mouth of yours," he warned. You didn't stop, didn't even seem to care. He let his head lean back against the headboard, moaning and gripping the sheets with his free hand. His body grew tense, then finally relaxed as he, true to his word, came in your mouth.

  
You swallowed without hesitation, making a show of letting a bit of come dribble down your chin. You licked him clean, wiped your chin off with a finger, then placed your finger tip into your mouth. You barely had time to blink before Bucky surged forwards, pinning you down and kissing you mercilessly.

 

"Damn you, you dirty little girl," he growled against your lips. "You have no idea what you do to me, what you make me want to do to you..." His hands traveled your body, squeezing and caressing every inch that he could get his fingers on.

  
"Why don't you show me then?" You asked between the crushing kisses he was giving you.

  
"I think I will," he chuckled lowly, nipping at your ear lobe. "I'm gonna have fun with you, babydoll." He grinned down at you, rolling his hips into yours. Your mouth opened in a silent gasp. He was hard again already and was grinding himself against you. "You'll love it, don't worry. If not, I'll replace it for free." He snickered, then stripped you out of his shorts and t shirt that you had slept in.

  
His lips claimed your skin over and over, teeth nipping and tugging at your flesh, leaving little marks all over. He bit at your neck, leaving especially dark spots there. He was claiming you as his, his alone. Like hell if you cared. You could worry about covering them up later. For now, you wanted to just let him take you and turn you every which way he wanted to.

  
Bucky tried to show restraint. He really did. But when he teased your clit between your fingers, you let out a little whimper. That was more than he could take, and without further ado, he unceremoniously shoved his face directly into your crotch, tongue plunging into you, lips working over you.

  
"Bucky!" You gasped, propping yourself up onto one elbow while your other hand lost itself in his silky, messy mane. "Oh, God, James," you moaned, head leaning back. He snarled at the sound of his name being called out, and he stretched his tongue out before flicking it back over and over again. His lips were working on your clit, and he ended up pressing against it with the hard bridge of his nose.

  
He was trying his very hardest to literally bury his face between your thighs. All those times he had taken you dancing, when he watched those cute little skirts and dresses rise up your thighs, this was all he could think about. He wanted to taste every bit of you, eat you out until you were a quivering mess under him.

  
His tongue was working wonders inside you while his lips and the bridge of his nose were giving your clit the full treatment. You let yourself fall back onto the mattress, moaning loudly and digging both hands into his hair. Your back arched, hips bucking up in an attempt to get even closer to that heavenly mouth of his.

  
"James," you whimpered. "Bucky...oh fuck!" You didn't care if any of the Avengers could hear you. Let them hear you. Honestly, you didn't think you would care if Tony Stark himself waltzed in and watched. Bucky could always kick his ass later. After he had finished fucking you, of course.

  
Your fingers tugged against his dark hair and you sang his praises when you came all over his mouth and chin. Bucky slurped nosily at you and it would have embarrassed you had you been more coherent. He pulled back, licking his mouth clean before grinning down at you. He wiped the back of his hand across his face, then moved over you as he pulled your hips up to his.

  
You were still a boneless mess from your climax when he slid his cock slowly inside you. He rested on his left elbow, his right hand bracing your lower back and keeping you held close while his left hand was between your shoulder blades. He wasted no time in setting a fast, smooth pace, primal desire overriding every thought in his brain.

  
There wasn't much you could do besides hold on and enjoy the ride, so you did. You managed to get your legs wrapped around him, your heels pressing into his ass and urging him on. Your hands fell on his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin as you let him take things at his own speed, which apparently happened to be quick and rough. Not that you were going to complain...

  
"James..." You gasped, your fingers winding in his hair.

  
"Right here, doll," he hummed, never slowing down his thrusts. He had his lips all over your neck, sucking and nipping at it once again. His grunts and growls only made you want more of him. You wanted him closer, which seemed impossible. The Winter Soldier, a legend among top organizations, an assassin capable of and responsible for vast amounts of damage, was coming undone right inside you.

  
You ran a hand down his left bicep, fingers scrabbling over the cool metal as you tried to grip onto it. Bucky groaned, pulling you up until you were flush against his chest. His knees supported the both of you, and he kissed you over and over. Another few thrusts, and you came undone once again, moaning and calling his name against his lips. Bucky groaned into your mouth, spilling into you as his hips stuttered in their movement.

  
He laid you down gently before flopping over on his back beside you in a heap, panting and staring up at the ceiling. You were both silent and still for a moment, save the heavy breathing and the rapid rise and fall of your chests. Bucky glanced over at you, and when you met his gaze, he grinned at you.

 

His arms went around your waist and he pulled you over until you were nestled on top of him like a blanket. He kissed you softly, fingers gently pushing your hair back from your face. "I love you, doll," he whispered. "I love you so, so much..."

  
"I love you too, Bucky," you whispered back, giggling ever so slightly when he nuzzled your neck with his scratchy stubble. You waited for a moment, then slowly pulled away from him, padding to the bathroom to clean yourself up a bit.

  
When you came back, Bucky had ditched the tray that had been forgotten on his nightstand and straightened up the bed a bit. You crawled back into the sheets with him, collapsing against his chest. He hugged you close, kissing your cheeks and forehead.

  
"If anyone calls you, just ignore it," he muttered. "I just want us to stay like this for a little while."

  
"Phone's already off," you murmured against his skin as you snuggled into his chest. "I wasn't planning on leaving anyways."

  
"Good," he chuckled. "I would have hunted you down and brought you back to cuddle anyways." He stroked your back, and you shut your eyes, slowly letting his touch lull you to sleep.


	10. Start of Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Avengers all end up at Cass's house for the holiday. Everything will go great. Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy, since I'm getting ready to start wrapping up this story pretty soon, I was wondering: Would y'all like it if I wrote a story about Cass? If so, what would you want to happen plotwise? Who would you want to see her paired with? Would she be a good guy, bad guy, neutral, merc? It would have a lot of humor in it, of course. Just a thought, but I would appreciate feedback.

Nights grew longer as the twilight stretched its fingers earlier and earlier, stealing away minutes from the light of day. Winter settled in and the temperatures plunged. You had your share of animals brought in who had been found left out in the cold for too long or had gotten frozen paws.

  
You had promised the girls that they get the entire holiday season off, with pay, until after the New Year. You and Cass would stay on call if needed, and you knew there were plenty of emergency clinics around, so you weren't too worried. Besides, everyone could use a break, and you were looking forwards to spending the holidays with Bucky. Halloween and Thanksgiving had been spent at the Tower, but Cass insisted that everyone needed to come to her house for Christmas. She was excited and had been planning everything out, from the food to the decorations.

  
"Cass, you're overthinking this," you laughed as she pored over several recipes. "Why don't you just have the food catered or something? I'm sure Tony would pay for it."

  
"Because I don't want to," she argued back stubbornly. "I haven't gotten to cook for other people in a long time, and I miss doing it. Besides, y'all need to try real food."

  
"What have we been eating for all our lives then?" You grinned at her. "Fake food?"

  
She nodded, "Yep, impostor food. Y'all need some real comfort food, none of this fancy schmancy bullshit."

  
"Alright, fine," you sighed. "Have it your way. I'll let Bucky know if you'll tell Steve. They can tell the rest of the group. You sure you can handle cooking for a bunch of superheroes, let along two super soldiers and a god?"

  
"Don't forget Barton," Cass grinned. "Trust me, you have no idea how much damage my family can do when it comes to food. I'll be just fine."

~

A couple of weeks later, you bid your employees goodbye and wished them a happy holiday. Cass made sure everything in the barn was in order. She had a couple of horses and a little Scottish Highland cow that were staying, and she gave them hay, feed, and water, settling them down in their stalls.

  
"I'll swing by a few times a day to check on these guys," she told you as she locked up the pens and the barn. "Do you want to follow me to my place? Everyone can meet us there later."

  
"Sure, that'll be fine." You headed to your car and waited until Cass pulled out of the parking lot. You followed her through the traffic, not minding for once that it was moving along rather slowly. You relaxed against the seat of your car, watching couples walk down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Children ran around in their coats and gloves, peeking in the windows at the Christmas displays.

  
Finally, you got out of the more crowded part of the city and made it to Cass' house. It was a rather large two-storied place, but she loved the fact that there was a massive backyard. She unlocked the door and held it open for you. When you walked in, your nose was bombarded by all sorts of amazing scents.

  
"Oh my God, what is that?" You breathed in deeply, focusing in on something very rich and hearty smelling.

  
"That would be Irish stew. I came home during the lunch break and got it started. It's been simmering ever since," Cass answered, going to the back door and letting Jynxx in. The spotted dog hopped up on her, stretching out her legs and wiggling her stub of a tail. Cass hoisted her up and held the dog on her hip like a baby. Ataashi, Cass's Great Pyrenees, came lumbering in, wagging her tail at you lazily. She sniffed at you for a moment, licked Cass's hand, then plodded into the living room where she flopped down on the rug with a huff.

  
Sir Pounce-a-Lot, a little orange and white fuzzball of a cat, was stretched out in front of the fireplace, flicking his tail back and forth very slowly. He barely cracked one eye open to look at you, and he shut it after a second.

 

There was a seemingly endless supply of cookies arranged all along the kitchen island, with a magnificent looking red velvet cake in the center. A couple of pies flanked it, and Cass went to the stove after she sat Jynxx down and washed her hands. She lifted the lid on a massive stock pot, stirring the contents and releasing more of that amazing scent into the air. Your stomach growled and you watched as she put the lid back down then began grabbing things from the pantry and fridge.

  
"What are you making now?" You leaned against the counter, simply observing as she began measuring things out and dumping them into bowls.

  
"Soda bread," came her reply. "It's kinda similar to a giant biscuit. It goes amazingly with Irish stew."

  
"I would offer to help, but I don't think I would do much good," you admitted with a grin. You meandered into her living room, taking in the decor. You crouched in front of the little fire that was going, petting the dozing cat. There was something missing from the room, though, but you couldn't quite place it... Ah. "Cass, you don't have a Christmas tree?"

  
"No," she called back from the kitchen, and you heard the sound of the oven being opened. "Steve wanted to bring one. I let him win that argument, only because he cheated though!"

  
You grinned, "Oh? How did he do that?"

  
"He's a surprisingly good kisser," she answered, then came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron she had thrown on. She sat down on the couch, Jynxx hopping up to sit beside her as Sir Pounce-a-Lot got up, stretched, and ambled over to rub against her legs.

  
"So have you and him...?" You weren't quite sure how to approach the subject, but you were curious.

  
"Gotten frisky? Besides kissing, you mean?"

  
You nodded.

  
A grin pulled at her lips, "Well...I would never kiss and tell, but you're a friend, so...yes."

  
"Oh my God!" You giggled, feeling like you were back in high school and getting juicy gossip from the girls in your class. "How was it?"

  
"How was it with Bucky?" She countered, a knowing smirk on her face. "Don't even try to lie. I saw those hickies on your neck when you came back to work. Your makeup didn't cover some of the darker ones all the way."

  
"And you didn't tell me?" You gaped at her. "Dammit, I bet everyone saw those!"

  
"Psh, don't worry about it. No one is in any place to judge. Besides, if they had gorgeous super soldiers ready to do their exact bidding like we do, I imagine they would act much worse." She lifted up her cat, settling him down in her lap and rubbing his ears. "But the first couple of times with Steve...I had to teach him a few things. It was really pretty cute, he got so embarrassed."

  
"I-I didn't have to do anything with Bucky," you blushed. "In fact, I think he might have taught me a thing or two, actually."

 

Ataashi lifted up her head from her paws, floppy ears perking up. Jynxx sprang off the couch and rushed to the front door, fur bristled up as she barked at the vehicles that were pulling up. Taashi joined her, her tail curled up over her back, her big teeth showing in warning.

  
"I bet its the gang," Cass placed the cat on the couch and hopped up, going to the front door to keep the dogs at bay while the Avengers came piling out and came to the door.

  
"Hey, doll!" Bucky came in first, then swore in shock. "Fuck's sake, why the hell is there a polar bear in the house?!" He skirted around the big white dog and made his way to you.

  
"That's Cass's other dog," you laughed and gave him a kiss. "Buck, your face is cold!"

  
"It's getting pretty chilly, doll." He nuzzled your neck, peppering kisses on your neck with his cold lips.

  
"Oh my God, look at this dog!" Clint announced as he came inside. "She's so fluffy!" He reached down, completely ignoring Ataashi's bared teeth, and gave the dog a hug. "I love her! Can I take her home with me?"

  
"No, you cannot," Cass smacked the archer lightly on the back. "Now get off my dog before she bites you."

  
Tony came in, followed by Sam, Bruce, Natasha, Pietro, Wanda, Thor...and a certain man with black hair and cold green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cass," Thor apologized. "I know that you invitation did not include my brother, but I was asked to keep an eye on him. I hope it is no trouble."

  
"It's alright," she shrugged. "Loki, behave, or I'll let my fluffball here rip into you." Ataahsi growled in response, eyeing the strangers warily. Especially the pale demigod.

  
"I don't want to be here anyways," Loki huffed, crossing his arms. "I won't bother anything, so don't worry about that." He followed Thor begrudgingly, and Cass let go of her dog and went outside. "Steve, what the hell?! I didn't think you meant an actual tree!"

  
You looked out the living room window to see Steve untying a massive tree from top of one of the cars. He grinned at your friend, then effortlessly hoisted it up on his shoulder and headed to the door. Cass ran ahead, holding it open for him.

  
"He insisted on getting the biggest tree he could find," Tony explained with a shrug as he headed straight in the kitchen. He eyed the food and then snatched up a cookie, chewing on it as he came back to lean against the doorway.

  
"How the hell are we going to make this fit inside my living room?" Cass backed out of the way to avoid getting smacked by a branch as the tree made its entrance. "Steve, you could've just got some cheap ass plastic one or something."

  
"You said you'd never had a real tree before," he countered gently as he set the tree down in a corner. He straightened up and turned around to face her. "I wanted you to have one this year."

"Aww..." Sam smiled as he found a spot on the couch, squeezing in between Bucky and Natasha, further smashing you into the end of the couch where you were sitting. "That's cute, Steve."

  
"Are you trying to rack up some brownie points?" Clint chuckled as he followed Tony to further raid the cookies. "Planning on getting lucky later?"

  
"He doesn't need brownie points for that," Cass teased the blond soldier with a grin as he started to blush. "He could just ask and I'd jump him. Hell, I'd do it without him asking."

  
"Alright, alright, TMI," Natasha called out, interrupting what was about to turn into a filthy conversation.

  
Pietro had found Sir Pounce-a-Lot and took him over to show Wanda. He was delighted with the little cat, and he rubbed his chin while Wanda stroked her hand over the feline's back.

  
"My brother likes your cat," Wanda announced to Cass.

  
"I see that," Cass smiled back at her. "Play with him as much as you want. He's pretty chill."

  
"Who is this majestic creature?" Thor crouched down in front of Ataashi who was sitting across the room, looking regal as she kept everyone under her watchful gaze.

  
"That's Ataashi. Her name means 'the glorious one'," she explained. "She's a Great Pyrenees."

  
"I like her very much," the demigod grinned as he patted the dog on her massive, fuzzy head.

 

"Hmph. Fussing over boring Midgardian creatures..." Loki took the loveseat in the corner, arms folded over his chest as he kept his distance from everyone. The cushion next to him dipped down under a sudden weight, and he glanced over to discover that Jynxx was sitting on the spot next to him.

  
"That's her spot, Loki," Cass called as she went back into the kitchen to boot out the guys. "Sorry, but she doesn't like to share."

  
"Foolish dog," Loki growled at Jynxx. Jynxx simply glanced over at him, looking rather unimpressed. Her blue eyes stared him down for a moment, then she returned to staring at the others with a rather disdainful expression. Too many people in her home...too noisy.

  
Loki was silent for a while, then he slowly reached out a hand, his long fingers rubbing behind the dog's velvety black ears. "Actually, my dear, I think you might be one of the smarter individuals here."

  
"Are you trying to hit on a dog?" Bucky watched in amusement, his arm around your shoulders.

  
"I happen to think this animal is of superior intellect to the vast majority of your kind," Loki sneered. "That is all."

  
"Loki, if you try to turn into a dog or something in an attempt to hit on my baby girl, I'm going to feed you your testicles," Cass called from the kitchen.

  
"I can't believe we're even having this conversation," you giggled as you pulled away from Bucky's arms.

  
"Doll," he whined. "Come back...you're so nice and warm."

  
"You'll live for a moment," you glanced at him over your shoulder and joined Cass in the kitchen. She had managed to hold Tony, Clint, and Steve at bay, but they were still keeping a close eye on the cookies, waiting for the right second to strike.

 

"Can I do anything to help?" You offered as you watched her take the soda bread from the oven. She slid the bread off onto a wire cooling rack and then pulled the pot holders from her hands.

  
"Keep those wild animals away from the food for a moment?" She gestured at the three men who were now huddled together and whispering to one another.

  
"What do you think they're planning?" You giggled.

  
"I'm not sure, but I imagine it's something annoying," she grinned. "They have some sort of plan going, whatever it is."

  
It didn't take long for you to discover their plan. Steve swept Cass off her feet, pinning her against the fridge and kissing her, keeping her held in place while Tony tackled you, holding you down while Clint snatched up a plate of snickerdoodles and took off with them.

  
"Bucky! Help!" You squirmed under Tony, trying to get loose. You squealed as he started tickling you, and then you saw Bucky appear, casting a quick glare at Tony before getting you up on your feet.

  
"Steve!" Cass pulled her lips away with a gasp. "You traitorous bastard! Turncoat!" She got her hands free, pushed him away with a laugh, and took off after Clint. With a quick whistle, Jynxx and Ataashi were at her side, joining her on the man hunt as she ran up the stairs to the second floor.

  
"Well, now that it looks like Barton is out of the picture...," Sam glanced over at Natasha. "Would you like to go out with me some time?"

  
"How about never?" Natasha didn't even look up from where she was now crouched beside the Maximoff twins, playing with the cat as well. "Is never good for you?"

  
"You're all nuts," Bruce spoke up for the first time that evening, just shaking his head as he drank the cup of coffee he had managed to procure.

  
"I bet Steve is gonna get some rough hate sex tonight after that stunt," Tony announced loudly.

  
Everyone laughed as Steve turned red, standing there sheepishly in the doorway of the kitchen. He just shrugged his shoulders and absentmindedly pushed his hair back with one hand. Loki rolled his eyes. He really did like the dog a lot better. There was a sudden scream from upstairs, and you could hear dogs barking.

  
"I'll go help!" Pietro dashed away up the stairs in a blur.

  
"Well," you sighed. "I guess we'd better call a hearse in. Poor Clint." This Christmas Eve was definitely going to be interesting.


	11. Game Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the starving super heroes get fed, Tony decides that it would be a good idea to play a game. Namely, drunken strip poker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tits out for Harambe! (ain't even scared, bruh.)

It didn't take Cass long to come back down the stairs, Clint marching in front of her with his head hung in defeat, obediently returning the tray of cookies to the kitchen island. The two dogs flanked him, and Cass smiled before calling them off.

  
"Now, before you superheros with your super appetites resort to eating my furniture, y'all get in here and sit down at the table." She had a pretty big table, enough room for about ten people, plus some bar stools along an empty counter.

  
Thor nearly trampled Tony and Steve as he hurried to the table. He sat down, waiting eagerly. Tony sat down next, followed by an equally excited Clint. Bruce shook his head and sat down next, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, and Pietro following. Loki rolled his eyes as he plopped down beside Thor, grumbling something about "peasant fare". Bucky pulled out a chair and sat down, then patted his lap, motioning for you to sit there. Steve stayed with Cass in the kitchen, accepting bowls of stew as she dished them up. He delivered them to the people at the table, then sat down on a bar stool. Cass set down the wedges of soda bread down in the middle of everyone, then poured tea into the glasses of ice beside every place mat.

  
"What am I supposed to be eating?" Loki asked, eyeing his bowl with distrust.

  
"You don't have to eat it, if you don't want to," Cass shrugged as she gave Steve his own bowl and sat down beside him. "But I'm not making you anything else, so you'll just have to be hungry."

  
Thor was already digging in, hunching down over his bowl like he had no manners whatsoever.

  
You giggled as you watched the prince with his not-so-princely manners. "I take it that you like it, Thor?"

  
He nodded and Tony took a bite next. "Holy shit! Steve, if you don't do the smart thing and propose to this woman, I am going to steal her from you and make her my personal chef."

  
"Too bad, Tony," Steve grinned as he swallowed a mouthful. "I already claimed her."

  
Bruce smiled at your friend, "It's very good, Miss Cass." Pietro bobbed his head in silent agreement and Wanda giggled at the sudden lack of etiquette at the table.

  
"Can I live with you now?" You laughed. "Am I too old to be adopted?"

  
"I don't think she would want us living here," Bucky elbowed you gently, smirking at you and winking.

  
"Buck, stop!" You rolled your eyes, your cheeks growing warm. "We don't want to ruin people's appetite."

  
"I think that is quite impossible," Loki scoffed. He lifted a spoonful of stew, observed it for a moment, then took a tentative bite. His eyes widened every so slightly, and he neatly finished off the rest of the spoonful.

 

"And what is this magical elixir?" Thor was peering into his glass, and he started chugging it with gusto.

  
"That's called sweet tea," Cass snickered. "Damn, you poor things. Never had proper sweet tea before..." She shook her head.

  
Steve had finished his food already, and he pulled Cass's entire stool over so that she was closer to him, knee touching his. "I think you might never get out of cooking for us ever again," he grinned at her.

  
"Nope," you shook your head as you used the last part of your bread to soak up the rest of your stew. "Next time anyone asks where I want to go have lunch, I'm voting that we come to her house."

  
"Hey! I don't run a cafe, you know!" She protested with a laugh.

  
"You should," Tony suggested.

  
"I agree," Bruce piped up. "I think you could do pretty good."

  
"Oh, yes!" Wanda nodded. "I know you want to! You should think about it!"

  
"Would you have your cat there too?" Pietro asked. "I like him a lot."

  
"Guys, guys," Cass sighed as she began picking up the dirty dishes and taking them to the sink. "What would (Y/N) do? She would have the entire clinic to run by herself. That's too much work for one person to handle. I'm happier cooking for my friends."

  
"Thank you," Loki muttered as she took his empty bowl.

 

"Now!" Tony pushed back from the table, rubbing his hands together. "We aren't in danger of starving to death, so I think we should play a game!"

  
"Tony," Natasha warned. "This never ends well, and you know it. Last time we played one of your 'games', Bruce Hulked out and Clint was running around in a thong. One of mine, I might add."

  
"Oh, can it, Red," Tony scoffed. "It'll be fine. I'm thinking just a card game or something. Like poker? Poker's fun."

  
"Except not all of us are rich," Bucky pointed out. "You could win by making it a war of attrition. We'd run out of money before you did."

  
"And father was angry the last time I bet Asgard," Thor added.

  
"I wonder why?" Loki arched an eyebrow. "Whatever it is, I'm not playing. I'll go read a book or something." He got up from the table and went to the living room, standing in front of one of Cass's bookcases and skimming over each book spine.

  
"That's why we're gonna play..." Tony paused for effect. "Strip poker!"

  
"Seriously, dude?" Clint groaned. "Fine, I'm in. But you have to bring in alcohol and we won't lose our drawers."

  
"Deal!" Tony grinned like a shark. "Who's all in?"

 

"I'll play," Cass spoke up. Steve had taken Loki's place at the table, and she sat down in his lap.

  
"I guess I'm in too," you shrugged.

  
"Count me in," Bucky added.

  
"Me too!" Came Pietro.

  
"I'll play." Wanda added.

  
"I want to see Tony lose," Natasha smirked.

  
"Yes!" Thor boomed. "I want to play too!"

"I need to get Steve back for always outrunning me," Sam laughed.

"No," Bruce got up from the table, going to the living room where Loki was.

  
"Hmph," Tony scoffed. "Party pooper. I'll be right back!" He got up and ran out to the car. In just a minute he came running back in with a duffle bag. He plopped it down on the table and opened it up.

  
"Jackpot!" Cass reached out and snagged a bottle of scotch.

  
"That was for me," Tony protested. "But fine, we can share."

 

After finding a deck of cards, shuffling them, and dealing them out, and a few drinks to loosen everyone up, Cass began to deal some major damage, targeting Tony and Clint the most.

  
"Straight flush. Jack high," she grinned as she laid down her cards. "Read it and weep boys. Hm, who next...?"

  
"Hold on there, sweetheart!" Tony leaned towards her, a devilish smirk on his face. "I believe it's still my turn." He made a big show of setting down his cards one by one. Straight flush...Queen high. "I want those boots of yours off, cowgirl."

  
"You bastard," Cass growled, but she stood up from Steve's lap and kicked off her boots. She plopped down in his lap once again. "It's on now, Mr. Philanthropist."

  
"Hasn't it been?" Tony was down to his jeans and socks by now. Clint wasn't faring much better, having nothing but his shirt left.

  
"Deal us another hand!" Bucky laughed, throwing his cards in the pile. He was missing his shoes and socks, and you desperately wanted to get him out of that shirt. You'd had enough to drink that you didn't care much about being proper at the moment.

 

Natasha, minus only her footwear, dealt the next hand. Wanda was missing her shirt, as was Pietro. Thor was down to his pants, and you wouldn't have minded if he lost those too. You loved Bucky, but damn, if he didn't have some nice-to-look at friends. Steve was in his shirt and shoes still, Tony not caring to go in order when he told him to lose his pants.

  
The cards went down, and after a silent moment, Wanda tapped on Natasha's shoulder. "Did I win this time?"

  
"Let me see..." Natasha's eyebrows lifted. "Yes, you did, hon. Four of a kind."

  
"Oh good!" Wanda smiled, then clasped her hands together as she looked around the table for a likely victim. "Sam! You've been very quiet so far."

  
"Shit, I was hoping you would forget I was here." Sam grinned sheepishly.

  
"Sorry," the young woman shook her head. "Hm... Start with your shoes."

  
"Damn, I was doing good too." Sam laughed but obediently got rid of his shoes.

  
The rounds continued, a growing rivalry between Cass and Tony, until she shouted in triumph as she won another hand and ordered him out of his pants. He kicked them off, pouting as he sat back down in defeat. She was down to her bra, panties and jeans, but hadn't lost confidence.

  
Thor won the next hand, and since he had brought his own drinks along, he was feeling pretty good and drunk. He leaned over to Tony and loudly whispered, "I've got your back." He looked right at Cass. "Bra off."

  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no underwear coming off!" Pietro shouted. "That was the rule the old man came up with."

  
"I'm not old," Clint protested. "I also specified 'drawers', in her case, panties. Bras weren't mentioned."

  
"Oh, Barton, that's just mean." You shook your head at him.

  
"Baby, you don't have to do it," Steve whispered in your friend's ear, hoping to spare her some embarrassment, but you had a feeling that it would be awkward for his girlfriend to be sitting there without anything but her pants on.

  
"No, no, it's fine." Cass smirked right back at Thor and Tony who were watching her. "Rules are rules, right?" She reached behind her back, unhooked her bra, and made a show of slowly pulling it away from her chest. She let it drop, and her smirk grew as a few jaws dropped.

  
"Don't worry, Steve, I'm not ogling your girlfriend," Bucky laughed as he ducked his head, covering his eyes with his hand. You were laughing at Tony's, Clint's, Thor's, and Pietro's faces.

  
"Like you guys have never seen a pair of tits before," you giggled gleefully.

  
"Cass, if I ever leave Clint, it'll be for you," Natasha teased. "Seriously, those are...nice."

  
"Aw, thank you, but I think Steve likes 'em too much to share." Cass grinned and then glanced back at Steve as he brought his hands up to cover her chest. "Steve. I'm fairly certain everyone here has seen boobs before."

  
"Yeah, but these are yours and you're right. I don't like sharing." He smiled at her, cheeks pink from a blush and the alcohol that Thor had shared with him and Bucky.

 

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Bruce came to the table, gathering up the cards as Loki shoved his brother's clothes into his arms.

  
"You're all idiots," the black-haired god scoffed, but he couldn't keep his eyes from lingering on you, Natasha, Wanda, and Cass with her makeshift Steve's-hands bra.

  
"I think we've had enough to drink for one night," Bucky chuckled as he helped you up from your seat. "Why don't we call it a night? I imagine Santa wouldn't want to drop in on a bunch of drunk, naked people."

  
"I'm getting you out of those clothes before this night is over," you whispered in his ear. Bucky glanced down at you, eyes sparking up with lust.

  
"Shit," he swore under his breath. "Well, (Y/N) and I are tired, we're gonna go find a room to crash in. Guest rooms are upstairs, I assume?" When Cass nodded at him, he grabbed you by the hand and all but hauled you up to an empty room.

 

The door was scarcely shut before he pinned you up against it, lips at your neck and hands roaming your partially-clad body.

  
"I already know what I want for Christmas, doll." He smirked down at you, pressing his hips into yours. "Mind if I finish unwrapping my present?"

  
"Not at all," you matched his smirk as you looked up at him. "I was about to finish unwrapping it for you."

  
"Thanks, doll, but I like getting to do it myself." He finished stripping you out of your clothes and then tossed you easily onto the bed. He had his shirt, jeans, and boxers off in no time and was soon stalking over to you, blue eyes ablaze. When he knelt down beside the bed, grabbed your ankles, and yanked you over so that his head was between your thighs, you knew you were done for.


	12. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day. You spend it watching Archer, eating food, and being fat. Loki is still trying to find a way to take Jynxx with him, but he's not having much luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shite chapter. PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR SMUT. AND FLUFF. COMING SOON (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID).

You woke up with a headache from drinking too much the night before, and another ache between your legs from too much Bucky. Not that too much Bucky was a bad thing, you figured. You sat up slowly, squeezing your eyes shut against the light that was starting to peek in through the blinds.

  
"Morning, sleepy head." Bucky's voice broke the quiet, and his lips brushed your forehead. When you forced one eye open, you saw him standing in front of you, smiling that smile that still made you melt.

  
"How can you be in a good mood this early in the morning?" You grumbled, shutting your eye once again.

  
"Well, I got to have fun with my friends, even more fun with my best girl, and it's Christmas." He kissed you again, this time on your lips, then hugged you close to his chest. "Come on. Let's go see if we can get Cass to make us some breakfast. How's that sound?"

  
"Beats a kick in the vagina, I guess," you shrugged, unable to keep from grinning when you heard him chuckle. You got up, put on the change of clothes you had tucked away in your bag the previous day, and didn't even bother with your hair. You followed Bucky down the stairs. A group of hungover and groggy Avengers was strewn all across the living room. Only Bruce and Loki seemed to be feeling fine, and they silently gloated about the fact.

  
"Good morning!" Thor called out loudly, making everyone else groan in annoyance. Well, never mind. He seemed to be feeling pretty good too. The ass.

  
"I'm hungry," Tony complained, his voice muffled since his face was mashed into the couch cushions to block out any light.

  
"Me too," Clint agreed. "Where's our chef?"

  
"Gone." Steve came into the living room in his gray sweatpants and pulling on a t shirt, but not before several of you caught glimpses of scattered purple marks on his skin. His hair was a mess, and you imagined it wasn't just from sleep. "She went out on a call."

  
"What?" You looked up at the blond soldier. "Who the hell would make her go on call on Christmas? That's not fair!"

  
"No, it's not," Pietro huffed. "Because I want food too."

  
"It was a dairy owner. She told me one of his cows was having trouble calving." Steve meandered back into the kitchen to get some coffee started. "She left about 3 in the morning."

  
"That would mean she's been gone..." you glanced at the clock, "about four hours. I wonder what's taking so long? Has she called?"

  
"No," Steve called from the kitchen.

"I'm sure she is fine," Loki muttered, stroking Jynxx's head as the speckled dog took her place on the love seat. "I wonder if she would allow me to take this marvelous creature to Asgard with me." Jynxx glanced over at the demigod, one doggy eyebrow arched up.

  
"I think that's a no," Sam chuckled as he got up and drug himself along, following the scent of coffee that was starting to fill the house.

  
"Is no one even going to bother looking under the tree?" Natasha spoke up, gesturing over at the tree that someone had decorated. When had that happened?

  
"How'd it get all the ornaments on it?" Wanda questioned. "I don't remember any of us doing it."

  
"Cass did it," Bruce answered, cleaning his glasses off with the tail of his shirt before returning them to his face. "She stayed up late to do it."

  
"I'm sorry that she doesn't get to enjoy it," you sighed, then sat in Bucky's lap as he found an empty chair to claim.

  
Ataashi was stretched out in front of the hearth, back to the fire and her eyes just barely open as she watched all the strangers in her master's house. Sir Pounce-a-Lot was in Pietro's lap, purring and half dozing, his little white paws kneading the young man's thigh. Jynxx rested her head on the arm of the love seat with a little sigh, staring forlornly out the window.

  
"Can't any of you cook?" Tony groaned as he pulled his face out of the couch cushions. He rubbed his eyes, then glanced around the room. He noticed Steve's disheveled appearance and grinned. "Hey, Capsicle. Didja get a little Christmas surprise last night?"

  
"Why do you want to know?" Steve countered, but you could see him trying to fight the blush on his cheeks.

  
"Steve, Jesus, you don't have to be embarrassed about it," Bucky laughed. "Little punk..."

  
"Jerk," Steve tossed back, but he was smiling. "I don't see why you have to be so nosy about our private affairs."

  
Sam let out a snort, "Please, your affair is hardly private. Know how hard it is to go to sleep to the sound of a headboard hitting the wall? Not to mention you making so much-"

  
"Hey!" Natasha covered her ears. "I don't wanna know! TMI!"

  
"So are we just going to sit around until she gets back?" Wanda curled up next to Pietro, reaching out and stroking the sleepy cat in his lap.

  
"It would appear so," Loki shrugged.

Jynxx's head flew up suddenly, ears perked. She dove from the love seat and ran to the door, hopping up on her back legs to get a better look. Her stub of a tail began to wiggle, and she whined excitedly, dancing around on the rug. Ataashi got up and lumbered over, massive tail swinging wildly. It smacked against Thor's knee, nearly making his leg buckle.

  
"She must be home." You got up from Bucky's lap and went to the door in case Cass's hands were full. She came plodding up the walkway, treading carefully on the ice. You opened the door for her, and she gave you a tired smile.

  
"Yes! Here she is, the lady we've been waiting for!" Tony bolted up from his seat and ran to hug her, but stopped short, his nose wrinkling. "Christ, you smell like a barn."

  
"Tony, I will put a castrating band around your balls if you don't piss off," she growled, bloodshot eyes narrowing at him. Her jeans were filthy, her shirt's sleeves were still rolled up, and bloody grime was caked on her arms.

  
"What happened with the cow?" You questioned, following her as she headed towards her room.

  
"Tried to pull it, but the calf was all turned around," she replied as she kicked off her boots and began pulling off her clothes. "Couldn't pull it, so I had to do a C-Section. There were a few complications, but the cow and the calf were doing fine when I left them." She dropped her dirty clothes into the hamper in her bathroom. "Tell the others I'll feed them after I get cleaned up."

  
You nodded and went back out to the living room, delivering her message. Tony grinned at the prospect of food and returned to his seat on the couch. Everyone stayed quiet for a while, having soft conversations with one another or just dozing and trying to quell their hangovers. You snuggled into Bucky's chest, his fingers working through your hair. Finally, you heard quiet foot steps go into the kitchen.

  
"Wake up, y'all," Cass ordered. "Breakfast will be ready soon." She dug through the freezer, taking out several massive Ziploc bags. "I already had food made ahead and stored up, because y'all are fat bastards and I knew what would happen."

  
"Wait, you mean we could've been eating already?" Clint sat up straight.

  
"No, because I would have stabbed you if you had eaten all my sausage balls," Cass shot back.

  
"I have never heard of these sausage balls," Thor noted before going to the kitchen to satisfy his curiosity.

  
Loki had gotten another one of Cass's books down, and he called Jynxx back to sit beside him. Once she had taken her rightful place, he leaned closer towards her, opening up the book and reading out loud to her.

  
"Cass, I think Loki is in love with your dog," Sam called out.

  
"Shut up, Wilson," Loki growled.

  
"Don't hit on her, and it's fine." Cass came into the doorway, hands covered in a flour and cheese mixture. "Tony, Natasha, one of you can turn on the TV if you want. I have Planet Earth bookmarked on Netflix. Jynxx likes watching it, especially the episodes with penguins and dolphins."

  
"You have shows for your dog?" Bucky cocked up an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his lips.

  
"Hey, I like to watch them too," she protested. "I bet she learns more than you do, Stable Boy."

  
"Wow, rude," he chuckled.

  
"Buck, be nice," you scolded, pressing a kiss to his temple.

  
Natasha was browsing through Cass's Netflix account. "Or we can watch...hey, what's Archer?"

  
"You've never watched Archer?" You practically screeched as you sat up in Bucky's lap. "Oh my God, we have to watch Archer!" You and Cass had spent several nights binge watching it while trying to catch up on paperwork from the clinic. It was one of your favorites, especially since it reminded you somewhat of the dysfunctional Avengers family.

  
"Is there nudity?" Tony asked. "If not, I don't wanna watch it."

  
"Yes, there is," you sighed. "Honestly, Tony, you're a sick bastard sometimes."

  
"What?" He shrugged. "I like a good pair of tits every now and then."

  
"But we already saw some last night," Pietro piped up.

  
"Pietro!" Wanda swatted at his shoulder but missed because he darted across the room, leaving a disgruntled Sir Pounce-a-Lot in his wake.

  
"Could you guys please stop discussing my girlfriend's breasts?" Steve requested, taking a drink from his third cup of coffee. "Seriously, it's just awkward."

  
"I don't see how you don't talk about them, Capsicle," Clint countered.

  
"Guys, please," you facepalmed. "Just drop it. You don't have custody over Cass's boobs. Let's just watch Archer."

  
"I think we could use the distraction," Bruce chuckled, but he was more focused on the antique science book he had found on one of the bookshelves.

Soon, all of you were cracking up over Archer, and Cass had platters of sausage balls available on the coffee table. Thor ate nearly an entire plate of them before Loki whopped him upside the back of the head with his book, scolding him for being a pig.

  
Clint, Tony, Sam, and Pietro did a fair amount of damage to the food supply themselves, and you gave up trying to make Bucky show self restraint. He and Steve could definitely hold their own against Thor when it came to eating. Wanda could certainly tuck away some food herself, and Natasha and Bruce were trying to be polite, but it wasn't really working.

  
Cass slipped you a plate and she sat in the floor beside Ataashi, Jynxx coming over to sit beside her. The two dogs stared at her plate in the floor, but neither of them made an attempt to snag a bite. They had more manners than the Avengers men did, that was for sure. The morning gave way to afternoon, and everyone opened up the presents that they had brought for each other.

  
They were mostly small, insignificant things, but you were happy to know that everyone had thought of their friends. Even Loki got a few gifts, but he completely lit up when Cass handed him the book of hers that he had been absorbed in the night before, telling him that he could keep it.

  
After an amazing supper of roast chicken dijonnaise, roasted new potatoes, sauteed French green beans, and homemade bread that nearly brought tears to your eyes, everyone helped clean up and then bid their goodbyes.

  
Bucky caught your hand, "Doll, if you want, you can spend the rest of your holiday at the Tower with me. If you'd like, you know."

  
"That would be wonderful, Bucky." You leaned into his side as he hugged you close.

  
"Steve, you staying here for a while longer?" Tony called to the blond.

  
Steve nodded, "Yep. Wouldn't you stay if you had a gorgeous dame to look at all day?"

  
"Steve, if you're trying to work your way into getting head, I swear-" you heard Cass begin.

  
"Get it, Rogers!" Sam hollered, then ran out the door before something could be thrown at him.

  
You giggled and followed Bucky to your car, deciding to let him drive. You helped him get the ice and snow off your windows, then plopped into the passenger seat, shivering at the cold interior of the vehicle.

  
"Come on, doll," he smiled at you as he turned the key in the ignition, the engine turning over and roaring to life. "Let's go back to my place and I'll make you some hot chocolate. How's that sound?"

  
"You could tell me you wanted to rip out my kidneys with your bare hands and I'd probably tell you thanks," you laughed.

  
"Doll, I would never do that and you know it." He reached over and took your hand, thumb rubbing across your knuckles as he began the drive back to the Tower.


	13. Ringing in New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were called in for emergency surgery after a dog ate his owner's socks, and it ruined Bucky's plans for your date. He's flexible, though, and soon comes up with a much better plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Fluff! Fluffy smut! Yaaaassss! Oh, hey, what's that? Is that some foreshadowing? Dunno. You tell me.

There you were, wrist-deep in the body cavity of a Great Dane in the early afternoon. It was New Years' Eve. You were still on holiday, but you supposed that dogs couldn't wait until after the holidays to eat entire sock drawers. You opened up the dog's intestinal tract, pulling out mass quantities of socks.

  
"Jeez...how many socks do these people own?" You kept pulling them out, one after another.

  
"If their dog eats them all the time, I imagine they have to keep a good supply on hand." Cass was with you, monitoring the dog's heart rate and acting as the anesthesiologist.

  
"I think that's it," you finally removed the last sock, placing it into the bloody, soggy pile on the table. You cut away the necrosed tissue and began sewing the two healthy ends together.

  
"Think they'll want those back?" Cass gestured to the pile of gory socks. "I can probably find a bag to stick them in."

  
"We can ask," you grinned. "Don't even wash them first. Bucky was going to take me out today, but nooo..." You smiled and then shrugged. "Oh well. I'm happy that this business has been doing so well."

  
"Me too," Cass nodded, readjusting the sensor on the Dane's tongue as you began closing up the incision. "Just out of curiosity...how serious are you and Bucky?"

  
"I-I don't really know," you shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it, I guess. What exactly do you mean?"

  
"Like, if he popped the question or got accidentally knocked you up... Shit, I don't know. Do you see this as a long term thing is what I suppose I'm trying to ask."

  
"I do," you nodded. "I love him an awful lot. I...I'm not really sure if he feels the same way. I think he does."

  
"I'd bet my last cent on it that he does," Cass smiled, turning up the isoflurane output as the dog started to twitch. "Don't let any of that worry you, I'm just being nosy."

  
"What about you and Steve?" You were putting a few last knots into the inner muscular walls before closing up the subcutaneous layer. "Are you serious about him?"

  
"He wouldn't have ever met my dogs if I wasn't," she joked. "They seem to approve of him."

  
"Cass, quit avoiding the question," you shot her quick look.

  
"Christ, (Y/N), you know I'm not any good at this romantic bullshit..." She sighed and pushed her fingers through her hair. "Half the time I feel like I don't do a good job of showing him that I care, but I don't really know how to do that. I suck with words and feelings and all that jazz."

  
"Have you tried telling him? Key word being try."

  
"Yeah," she nodded. "Wound up all tongue-tied and just ended up blowing him. Much easier way of saying 'Love you, babe'."

  
You let out a hoot of laughter. "I suppose that works." You finished closing up the incision and put tissue glue over the skin to make sure it was sealed. "I'm sure he understands, but sometimes it's nice to hear those words, even if your actions say it."

  
"Thanks, Doctor Phil," she rolled her eyes. "Can we drop the subject of my love life now?"

  
"You started it," you pointed out as you started to clean up from the surgery.

  
"You started it," she mimicked back, voice high-pitched and nasally.

  
"I can't believe you're actually an adult," you laughed.

  
"Me either," she shrugged, then helped you get the dog cleaned up and taken back to a cage for recovery.

~

"Now can I take you out somewhere, doll?" Bucky poked his head in the bathroom door, watching as you dried off from your shower.

  
"Bucky, I'm tired," you complained. "That surgery took a while. Damn dog ate an entire dresser's worth of socks, and then I had to wait around the rest of the day to make sure he recovered okay, then I had to wait on the owner to come get him."

  
"Come on, baby doll, let me spoil you," he slipped into the bathroom, arms winding around your waist as you stood in front of the bathroom mirror, coming your damp hair. He kissed your neck and nuzzled behind your ear. "Please, doll? I'll drive and everything."

  
"Can we just order delivery? It's already dark and everything," You grumbled, trying hard to not give into him. That was nearly impossible. He was hard to say no to.

  
"Fine, but we're going to watch a movie and I'm going to rub your shoulders. Okay?"

  
"I won't argue with that," you smiled. "I really just don't want to get dressed."

  
"You know I don't mind seeing you naked, pretty baby." He chuckled and gave your ass a squeeze before ducking out of the bathroom.

  
About 45 minutes later, you were parked on the couch in one of Bucky's shirts, munching on chicken parmigiana as you watched The Lord of the Rings. Bucky had never seen them, so you decided it would only be appropriate to watch the entire series, extended edition of course.

  
"How long are these movies?" Bucky asked around a mouthful of his lasagna.

  
"Like 2 and a half hours a piece, I think," you answered with a shrug. "Something like that."

  
"Are you serious?" He groaned, his head flopping back into the couch cushion.

  
"Dead serious," you nodded. "Why? Have anything better to be doing?"

  
"You." He glanced over you with that glint in his eyes that made your stomach turn somersaults, and winked. "I'm still going to give you that massage. I might decide to turn it into a full body one."

  
"Not while I'm eating," you looked at him pointedly. "Food is important."

  
He laughed and got up to throw away his already empty container. "I know, I know. I'll let you finish before I get you all worked up."

  
"Piss off," you huffed, your cheeks burning as you sucked up a noodle.

  
"I'm jealous of that pasta," he whispered into your ear, lips grazing the shell of it.

  
"James, I'm warning you... I will stab you with my fork if you don't let me finish my food."

  
"I'll let you finish it, doll." His hands rubbed your biceps, and he slowly slid his calloused palm down your sides, slipping them under the shirt you wore and trailing them up your bare skin. "You don't have to get distracted so easily. You have more focus than that, I'm sure." His fingers began kneading your shoulder muscles, working out the tension that had built up there.

  
"You have a habit of ruining my focus," you stated, then moaned softly. "God, that feels good..."

  
"You're so tensed up," he rested his lips against your hair, fingers still working out the knots in your muscles. "I can think of other ways to help with that, you know."

  
"Bucky, you little shit." You started to place your dinner down so that you could turn around and pull him down to kiss you, but his hands kept your arms in place.

  
"Ah ah ah, love. Don't mind me, you finish eating. Besides, I need more time to make room for dessert." His fingers were still working their magic on your shoulders, and his words were starting to work their magic in your lower half. You could feel the familiar heat sparking up. Damn him, the gorgeous bastard.

You tried not to rush your eating, wanting to show Bucky that you could ignore him if you wanted to. Well, not really. You barely even tasted your food, you were so focused on him and his hands, his roughened skin brushing over your body. His hands were working their way down your back, fingers rubbing out every little knot.

  
Finally, you tossed your mostly empty food container on the coffee table, turned, and pulled him down for a kiss. Your hands went around his neck, then slid up so you could tangle your fingers in his hair.

  
"Done already, doll?" He chuckled against your lips, tracing the outline of your mouth with tiny, feather light kisses.

  
"Mhmm, but I'm just getting started with you." You tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back slightly.

  
"No, doll," he whispered, his hands sliding down to the back of your thighs. He lifted you up effortlessly, holding you as you wrapped your legs around his waist. "I want to take this slow. I want to ring in the New Year buried inside you."

  
He carried you to his bed and laid you down gently, crawling over you and pressing gentle kisses to your lips.

  
"We have an hour and a half," he murmured against your mouth. "Let's see if we can drag things out until then."

  
"Bucky, I will murder you if you make me wait that long to come," you growled at him.

  
"I won't, doll," he promised. "I'll make sure you get to come a few times, don't worry. I just want to be as close to you as possible when that clock strikes 12."

  
"I suppose I can live with that," you smiled up at him, gently pulling your fingers through his hair and working out the few snags that were in it. He pulled his shirt from your body, and let you remove his own tank top and sweatpants. You wanted to put your hands all over his body, but he told you that it was his turn first.

Bucky took his time, covering you in soft kisses from your lips, to you fingers, and all the way down to your feet. He worked his way back up, whispering over and over how beautiful you were. His lips finally landed on yours again, and you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close when you felt his fingers brushing against the inside of your thigh.

  
"Mm, James, hurry up," you whimpered, trying to scoot your hips closer to his hand, but it didn't go as planned; he merely held you in place.

  
"No," he stated plainly. "I told you I want to take my time. Next time we'll do it your way, doll, but I want to take real good care of you tonight." He smiled at you, and you couldn't stay frustrated with the way his smile made you turn to mush. His fingers brushed up and down your entrance slowly, his thumb flicking lightly over your clit.

  
One finger finally slipped in, moving shallowly and crooking up with every in-stroke so he could hit that perfect spot. You sighed, letting your body relax. He smiled down at you again, and you found yourself wishing that you would never lose that smile. You wanted a picture of him like this: dark hair hanging down and cluttering his face in a sexy mess, that smile crooking his lips, one corner of his mouth pulled higher than the other, the laugh lines at the corner of his blue, blue eyes showing...

  
A second finger joined in, intensifying the pleasure he was giving you, but he still remained unhurried. You could feel yourself slowly rising to that peak, the coil in your abdomen winding every so slightly, getting tighter and tighter. His thumb worked over your clit, and finally, you hit your climax, soft moans falling from your lips.

  
"One down," Bucky grinned as he pulled his hand away, then moved down so that his mouth could replace his fingers. His lips worked over you smoothly, his stubble making a delicious scraping sensation.

  
"I'm going to pay you back later," you murmured, eyes fluttering shut as you let him do whatever he so pleased.

  
"I look forward to it, doll," he muttered against your entrance, making you shiver at the vibrations, "but I want you to get the attention tonight." His tongue was reaching deep inside, flicking up as he drug it back out, then repeated the process. He pulled back for a moment, lips moving to your clit and teasing it, bringing you back up before coaxing another orgasm from you.

He pulled away, licking his lips clean. He pulled your body into his lap, covering your mouth with his.

  
"Fuck, I love you," he breathed out against your lips. "Look...we only have half an hour left until it's the New Year." He grinned at you, eyebrows wiggling. "I think we can make it."

  
"I can't believe you spent an hour doing nothing but focusing on me," you straddled his lap, hands sliding down his chest.

  
"I could spend a lot longer than that, but I'm getting a little too worked up." He chuckled as he arched his hips up, and you could feel him hard against your body, his cock trapped between the two of you.

  
"Me on top or you?" You pulled his head down for another kiss.

  
"Neither," he answered, his hands going to your waist. "We can just stay like this." He lifted you up and brought you down onto his length, his legs folded up under your ass and supporting your weight. "Put your legs around me," he instructed.

  
You followed his command, and let out a huff of pleasure. The angle was wonderful, a little similar to when you were on top, but he was so much...closer. You held his gaze for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him, your arms going his neck. He pulled you close against his chest, kissing you back, then slowly began to rock his hips.

  
"Just move with me, doll," he whispered when he pulled his lips a half inch away from yours. He kept his eyes locked on your face, watching every minuscule reaction as the two of you rocked your hips back and forth. He would move first, then you would push back into him, falling into a rhythm. It felt like it went on for a blissful eternity, the two of you as close as you could be, making slow, sweet love.

"I don't want this to ever stop," you giggled softly, and he tightened his hold on you.

  
"Me either, doll." He kissed you again, lips reverent against yours. "I'm never letting you go," he spoke as he moved to kiss your ear. He glanced over at the alarm clock, then flashed you a devilish smirk. "Happy New Year, (Y/N)." His hips picked up the pace a bit, snapping into yours. He kissed your neck, letting himself lose some of his self-restraint.

  
You had been moaning and whimpering so sweetly and softly for him all night, but now, he wanted to get a little more noise out of you.

  
"James!" You gasped, your hands gripping his shoulders. "What happened to slow and sweet?"

  
"I said until the New Year came, doll." He grinned, and pulled you in for another crushing kiss as he half bucked his hips. It wasn't nearly as rough as you normally got him to be, but it was enough, and it didn't take you long to hit your climax once again.

  
You felt him come not long after you did, his lips on your neck as he groaned your name, swearing under his breath. He held you in his lap for another long moment, then slowly lowered you down onto the bed and snuggled you to his body.

  
"I love you, baby doll," he smiled at you, stroking your hair and smoothing it behind your ear.

  
"I love you too, Buckster," you smiled back at him, then rested your head against his chest. His arms wrapped around you tightly, and you couldn't remember when you had ever felt so safe before the times he would hold you like this.

  
"I'm taking you somewhere tomorrow, doll," he promised. "Don't worry, you'll love it." He turned his head to glance at his night stand, heart fluttering with anticipation. He had wanted to wait until the anniversary when the two of you had first met, but he didn't think he could wait another couple of months.

  
"Alright," you conceded with a yawn. "Have it your way."

  
"I already did," he joked, and snickered when he felt you smack at his arm.

  
"Goodnight, James," you grumbled against his skin. He waited for a long 15 minutes to ensure you were asleep, then he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

  
"Goodnight, Mrs. Barnes...please say yes."


	14. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is acting quite strange, and you are even more surprised when he dashes off as soon as possible, leaving you with Cass for the day (how is this a bad thing?). That's not the last surprise you'll get before the day is through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is trash. This story is trash. I am trash. Bucky Barnes is trash and my heart is the trash can. Just throw him in.
> 
> ALSO: I still kinda wanna do a story about Cass. Thoughts? Suggestions? Who should she torment (aka, pursue romantic interests with)? Should it be mostly comedy or should there be gore and badassery? Please let me know!

"Bucky, stop..." You giggled sleepily, nose wrinkling up as you felt a rain of wet kisses fall on your face. He didn't stop, though, and you tried to shove him away, but your hands landed on a silky, furry mass. You opened your eyes and sat up, greeted by the sight of an excited Blondie, her tail fanning the air as she wagged at you.

  
"Oh, hi, Blondie." You smiled and gave the dog a hug, her tail whipping viciously enough to make her whole body shake.

  
"Blondie, that's enough," you heard Bucky call. He came into the room, holding a plate in one hand and a cup in the other. "I told you to wake her up, not harass her."

  
Blondie whined, then let out a woof in protest.

  
"No, I said that's enough. Go lay down in your bed, I'll feed you in just a minute." Bucky responded.

  
Blondie let out a grunt, then hopped off the bed and went padding into the living room where her bed was located. You heard her flop down, and Bucky smiled at you as he handed you the plate.

  
"Here, doll. Last time we had breakfast in bed, we didn't actually get to eat it." He grinned at you and kissed your forehead.

  
"Thanks, Bucks." You took the fork he offered and began working on the hashbrowns first. He sat down on the bed beside you.

  
"I called Cass and asked her to come over and keep you company," he started. "Steve and I have a couple of things we need to take care of."

  
"I thought you were gonna take me out today," you glanced up at him, one eyebrow arched.

  
"Y-yeah," he stammered. "I will, but I really need to handle some business with Steve." Why did he seem so nervous...? "I'll see you this evening, I promise. Just- hang out with Cass for a bit, she said she wanted to see you anyways."

  
"Bucky, what's wrong? You're acting awfully jumpy."

  
"What? Who's jumpy? I'm not jumpy!" He laughed sheepishly, then hopped up. "I'm gonna go feed Blondie!" He hurried out of the bedroom, but not before you noticed an oddly shaped lump in the pocket of his jeans. What the hell was going on?

  
You simply shrugged and returned to your food, taking your time in eating. It was a decent breakfast. Not what Cass would make for you, but it was good enough. It made it more special since Bucky made it for you, even though he wasn't exactly an iron chef or anything.

  
"Alright, doll, I gotta go!" Bucky scurried back in and gave you a quick peck on the lips. "Bye, love you, see you later today!" He grabbed his jacket and all but ran out the door. You watched him go, a frown on your face. What had gotten into him...? Oh well.

  
You ate, got cleaned up and dressed in some of the extra clothes you kept in Bucky's closet, and were just finishing up with your hair when there was a knock on the door. You opened it up to see Cass and she flashed you a smile.

  
"Hey, chiquita! Ready to go?"

  
"Go?" You tilted your head. "Go where?"

  
"I'm taking you on a girl's day," she answered, leaning down to pet Blondie as the dog trotted over to greet her. "I figured we could use some relaxation before we get back to the clinic full time."

  
"Ugh, tell me about it," you groaned, rubbing your temples. "I love my job, I really do, but it sure takes a toll on you."

  
"I feel ya," Cass nodded. "So, you ready to go or not?"

  
"Sure, just let me get my purse." You grabbed your bag, slid on your coat, and took Blondie around the Tower until you managed to convince Thor to keep an eye on the dog while you were gone.

  
"Come on," Cass tugged your hand as the two of you finished the elevator ride to the first floor and headed out to where she had parked her car. "There's this new little shop I found, I think you'll like it."

~

"Cass, can we please get something to eat now?" You practically begged as you drug along behind your too-enthusiastic friend, several bags in your hands. "We've been shopping all morning and it's past noon..."

  
"Alright, alright," she laughed. "I'm hungry anyways. Let's find something quick, I have a surprise for you later this afternoon."

  
"Uh oh." You dropped your bags into the trunk of her car. "There's a few people I don't trust when they say they have a surprise planned: Tony, Clint, and you, just to name a couple."

  
"You wound me!" Cass gasped in mock hurt, then grinned as you both got into her car. She got it started up, then flipped through her music, finally settling on a Slipknot playlist. The speakers boomed dully with the tune of Eyeless as she headed away from the shopping center.

  
"Isn't there a Thai place not far from here?" You asked.

  
"I think so," she nodded. "There's a cafe I know of too. It's a little bit further, but they have amazing soup and stuff. Whatever you want, I don't care. I'll eat mostly anything as long as it doesn't eat me first."

  
"Soup actually sounds good." It was cold and the thought of a nice, hot meal was quite appealing.

  
Lunch didn't take too long, and you had barely finished eating before Cass hauled you off to the car again, ignoring your protests and questions of where she was taking you. She simply drove, and your questions were answered when she parked in front of a spa.

  
"Seriously, Cass? What is all this for?"

  
"Why? Do I need a reason to spoil my best friend?" She looked at you and then winked. "Maybe I'm trying to steal you away from Bucky. Is it working?"

  
You laughed as the two of you got out of the car. "Maybe. You do have a pretty nice butt after all."

  
"Course I do," she boasted, putting an extra sway to her steps as she walked ahead, opening the door for you. "Not to mention the fact that I can cook way better than him."

  
"You've never eaten his cooking," you said.

  
"No, but have you seen how hungry the man is all the time? It's cause he can't make himself decent food."

  
You rolled your eyes as you stepped into the spa. It wasn't very busy, and you imagined that was because it was a holiday. How she had found a place open on New Years was beyond you, but you weren't about to complain, especially not when you ended up getting an amazing full-body massage. It wasn't as fun as the ones Bucky gave you, but it was much more relaxing.

  
Two hours later, you left feeling like a puddle of human goo. You slid yourself into Cass's fire-red car, melting into the seat. "That...was amazing," you sighed dreamily.

  
"I'm glad you liked it," she smiled at you.

  
"Wait, didn't you do it too?" You asked as you glanced over at her.

  
"No," she shook her head. "I don't really like for people to touch me. Steve's about the only one who can get away with regular contact."

  
"Why the hell did you bring me if I was the only one who was going to be enjoying it then?" You frowned. The day's events were really starting to confuse you. All this odd behavior...from both her and Bucky. And now that you thought about it, Thor had been the only other Avenger that you had seen...

  
"Cass, what's going on?"

  
"Mustn't tell," she sang. "Don't worry about it, okay? Just trust me this time. Let's go back to my place, we need to get dressed."

  
"Get dressed for what? I'm already dressed!" You were starting to get agitated. Everybody was acting weird, no one was answering your questions. "What the hell is going on?"

  
"You'll find out soon enough," Cass simply laughed. "Trust me. Okay?"

  
"Fine," you huffed, crossing your arms as you leaned back into the seat once again.

_

"And...finito!" Cass stepped back and grinned proudly. "Alright, check that out and tell me what you think."

  
You turned to look at yourself in the mirror, and your jaw dropped. You looked hot! Sure, you were usually pretty damn cute, but holy hell, you wanted to slap your own ass.

  
"Cass, when did you learn to do make up like this?"

  
"I may or may have not resorted to some rather shady business to survive before I was able to get an actual job," she shrugged and then just went back to grinning. "You look pretty."

  
You were wearing the new dress you had gotten, the dark blue material heavy and warm. You had new brown boots that went up to your knees, laced up neatly in the front, and with your hair swept up elegantly and your makeup damn near flawless, you felt like some sort of wintery princess.

  
"I'm still confused," you admitted to her. You glanced out the window. It was only about 6 o'clock, but with the time change and it being winter, it was already getting dark outside. "If we're going somewhere, shouldn't we go ahead and go before it gets too dark?"

  
"Don't worry, we're going." She gave you another grin and then you followed her out to her car once again. It was quite a bit darker by the time she stopped at Central Park. She got out, and before you knew it, she had vanished.

  
"Cass?" You looked around, pulling your coat tightly around you. "Where the hell did you go?" You saw a tiny light several feet away, and you went towards it. When you reached the light, you noticed that it was a small candle. You glanced around and saw another little flame, and another, and another...

  
"What the fuck?" You frowned to yourself, stuffing your gloved hands into your pockets, but curiosity got the better of you and you followed the winding trail of candles. You didn't know how long you had been following the trail when you rounded a bend in the sidewalk and froze in your tracks. There, in front of the Angel of the Waters fountain, illuminated by dozens of more candles, stood the Avengers, Cass by Steve's side, and, in front of all of them, Bucky.

  
"Bucky? Guys? What's going on?" You asked nervously.

  
You heard a familiar bark and Blondie came bounding towards you, holding something in her mouth. She gave it to you eagerly, because she loved to play fetch, and you noticed that it was an envelope. A slobbery envelope. There was just a small note inside that simply read: "My daddy has a question for you." You gave the envelope back to Blondie, and moved towards Bucky.  
As you approached him, he reached into his jacket pocket, fished out a small box, and sank down to one knee. He gave you that smile, that smile warm enough to melt away the snow on the ground around you.

  
"Doll, I was going to wait until March on the anniversary of when we met, but I couldn't wait any longer."

  
You felt your heart pounding in excitement, apprehension; all sorts of emotions were flooding through you. You let him continue.

  
"Blondie told me she wanted a mom, so," Bucky inhaled deeply, "Dr. (L/N), will you marry me?"

  
"You stupid ass!" You jumped on him, hugging him tightly and burying your face in his neck. "You had me worried about you all day, you acted so weird this morning!"

  
"So is that a yes?" You could hear the grin in his voice.

  
"Of course it's a yes!" You pulled back and smashed your lips into his and he wrapped his arms around you, holding you as he stood up and all but crushed you against his chest.

  
Blondie bounced around the both of you, barking and wagging her tail in excitement. You even thought you saw Tony wipe a tear from his eye, but when you asked him, he told you that it was merely a snowflake that had gotten stuck to his eyelashes. Everyone else teared up, though, and they weren't ashamed to admit it. Except for Loki. He just rolled his eyes and was rewarded with a thump upside the head by Thor who was sniffling happily.

 

~

 

"Can we consummate the marriage ahead of time?" Bucky smirked at you. "I always did like to be early."

  
"Bucky!" Steve yelled.

 

"I bet that's not the only thing you're early with!" Tony screeched.

**Author's Note:**

> PUPPERS! But yeah, look at you, getting on friendly terms with the Avengers and all that. Also, I think I probably suck at writing the twins and Sam, buuuuut....hey.


End file.
